Heart Beats
by minibeee
Summary: The only beat she had ever needed was the beat to the music that flowed out of her turn tables and into the crowd. It was the only place she ever felt alive. One look, one smile, one split second was all it took. For the first time ever, she missed a beat of the music to feel a beat of her heart.
1. Chapter 1: Just A Look

**A/N: I do not own these characters.**

A sheen of sweat began forming across her forehead as her hands switched back and forth with skill across the turntables. These were the nights that she lived for. There was nothing better in the world, than when the beats were flowing out of the clubs speakers and your heartbeat was replaced with pounding bass of the music. The lights of the club mixed with the gyrating bodies in the crowd only assisted in heightening the feel of euphoria as the DJ set up and transitioned into the next song.

"Lopez!" Yelled a tall guy with a mohawk, as he balanced a tray of shots in his right hand, and frantically waived his free hand in the air in an unsuccessful attempt to get the Latina's attention.

Bam Bam Bam "Santana!" he yelled while banging on the Plexiglas wall of the DJ booth. This finally gained the DJ's attention. She gave him a waived hand gesture to enter the booth, while distractedly making adjustments to the switches on one of the boards laid out in front of her.

"Hey sorry Noah, I didn't hear you out there." the Latina stated.

"No big, I don't know how you can hear anything with those headphones blaring in your ears four nights a week" He joked with a smile.

If Puck had learned anything about his friend early on, it was that when she was spinning, she was in the zone. He couldn't deny that she had mad talent when it came to mixing beats, songs or anything that made a sound for that matter. As soon as the track hits the speakers, she seemed to be lost in a world of bass and beats. There for a moment they were scared that the club was going to close down due to lack of business. Then the Latina showed up one night as a fill in after their previous DJ walked out, claiming this place as a waste of his time. The place had been booming ever since.

"Here ya go, the guy in the blue shirt over there bought you a couple of shots." Puck chuckled as he motioned to a guy off to the side of the dance floor and set two clear shots on the side of the DJ table.

"Noah you know I don't drink." Santana exaggerated with a roll of her eyes to Puckerman. She thought that they had made it past this subject already. When she first started spinning at Shell Shock, Puck had given her a hard time about her decision to stay sober. Especially considering how the rest of the clubs employees were known for their raving after hour's antics.

"I know!" He raised his free hand in defense.

"That's why I made sure that these were water." He said with a wink.

This caused the DJ to give a slight laugh as she picked up both shots and saluted towards Mr. Blueshirt. She slammed the shots back to back and finished it off with a wink and a smile towards the stranger by the bar. This didn't' go unnoticed by Puck.

"-Ooo damn Lopez, you are a cruel woman. Lets hope that satisfied his approach for the night." Puckerman laughed.

"Psh, I was just being polite Noah. If he approaches me I'll just turn him down like I do all the others." She chuckled as her attention was taken back to the music for a moment.

It was a sad day in the Hetero world when Puck learned that his new co-worker batted for the other team. It wasn't until after several declined advances that he finally caught the hint from his friend. Being the lady killer that he was, Puck did not have girls as just friends, but a definite exception to the rule had been made for the Latina. Never in his wildest mind would he have ever considered that a girl would be the best wingman he ever had. She had some serious game; maybe it was her charming smile, easygoing attitude or the self-confidence that eluded from her body. One thing that he did notice however was how she would always decline an advance that went further from flirty conversation, even with the girls who were basically throwing themselves on the young DJ. He had always figured that maybe she just had too high of standards.

"Mmhmm" Puck hummed with a smile.

"Well I gotta get back to the bar, it's almost midnight and you know what that means!" He prompted.

"SHOWTIME!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Get going, I'll wait for you to get back to the bar before I start up the entrance." The DJ said as she began to pull up her play lists on her laptop.

"Thanks buddy, I'll see ya later!" Puck yelled as he retreated back into the sea of moving bodies and began to make his way back over to the bar along the side of the club.

Santana enjoyed working at Shell Shock, it was slightly different from the other places that she had spun at before. It had the strobe lights and dance floor just like any other club on 6th Street. The entire perimeter of the first floor was lined with bar tops. There were various platforms around the club for go-go dancers that could be raised or lowered to various heights by pulley systems that were stationed on the catwalk hovering high atop the club. The second floor was set up as a lounge area for guests, with some portions segregated by hanging curtains for VIP party guests. The DJ booth itself was a lowered extension of the second floor, making it to where it seemed to be hovering over the dance floor, but in between both floors. It was made of Plexiglas walls so you could see the entire club from that center point. What differed were mirrors that lined the walls behind the bars on the first floor. Every other mirror panel doubled as trap door. Once the clock hit midnight Santana would drop their opening track and each panel would flip around to reveal a dancer from the clubs dance team. From there they would hop onto the bar and perform a routine and then move on down to the dance floor where they would complete their entrance number before individually making their way to one of the platforms.

Santana grabbed the mic and flipped it on as she saw Puck give her the thumbs up to start the entertainment.

"Ladies and gentleman, skanks, hoes and everyone else yo momma doesn't what you to know! We're glad to see you decided to come party with us tonight at Shell Shock. In appreciation, it is my great pleasure to introduce you to our welcoming committee!"

The crowd went wild as the lights went out. The DJ flipped the mic off and began playing Girls On the Dance Floor by Far East Movement.

_**[10 minutes before in the dressing room**_]

"Okay who the fuck took my pink lip gloss?!" yelled a shorthaired dirty blonde across the room. She looked over several of the blank expressions she received back. One thing Quinn never quite understood was why it was so hard to return something that you borrowed from someone else. The thought seemed to jog her memory slightly, and she began to make her way over to a dancer stretching in the corner of the large dressing room. If anyone had borrowed something without returning it, she was sure to assume it was most likely her best friend.

"Brittany, do you have my pink lip gloss?" she questioned in exasperation. The longhaired blonde had just finished stretching down, touching her toes. She stood straight back up, flipping her hair in the shorter girls face in the process.

"Hmm, that depends. Hypothetically speaking, how mad would you be if I did have it?" Brittany asked with a sweet smile. The taller girl knew how much Quinn hated it when she took her stuff without asking or returning it for that matter. Its not that she did it on purpose, she just kinda got distracted and would forget.

"Ugh, where is it Britt?" she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"In the red bag in front of my mirror." Brittany flinched. The gesture made Quinn chuckle as she walked past her to her friends bag on the counter.

Brittany followed behind her. She sat down on her stool and began to put the finishing touches on her long blonde hair as her friend applied gloss to her lips.

"Ladies, 5 minutes!" Yelled the clubs coordinator as she passed by the dressing room door.

"Okay, I'm determined that tonight will be the night I get that DJ in my bed" Quinn stated with a sly smile.

"Oh really? So 9th time's the charm Quinn?" Brittany said with a chuckle "God forbid you make her think you're desperate."

"Shut it bitch, you're just jelly because I got to her before you." She said with a challenging look, "…and it's the 3rd time thank you very much!"

"Oh please, if I wanted in on that I would've sealed the deal a loooong time ago. Plus DJ's aren't my thing. You remember all the shit that I went through with Carmen, and then there was the last one we had, he was such a creeper."

"Ew, I know! Thank god he's gone! But if you think for a second that you can seal the deal with Snixx then guess again." Quinn stated matter-of-factly "I pretty much tried almost everything, and still nothing. I'm pulling out the big guns tonight." She chuckled with one last look in the mirror, and spun on her heel.

Brittany watched through the mirror as her best friend left back to her locker on the other side of the room, and looked back at her own reflection. It's not that she didn't find the Latina attractive; her feelings were almost quite the opposite. She just knew how most people who worked this type of nightlife were when it came to relationships, or lack there of. Most of her coworkers, dancers, bouncers and bartenders alike had all hooked up with each other at least once. She made the mistake of thinking things were different with her ex Carmen. Carmen DJ'd here a year or so ago. After about a month of dating, she had caught Carmen with another one of the clubs dancers in the DJ booth. She had decided to go up to the club a little early to spend time with her girlfriend while she set up for the night. Needless to say it was not a pleasant surprise. Carmen had stated it was all just a misunderstanding. The next 4 months seemed to be filled with misunderstandings until Brittany got tired of looking the other way and accepting empty apologies. She cut ties and vowed never to date someone from her work place ever again. Despite her personal vow, Brittany was never one to back down from a challenge. With that thought she finished buckling her high heels and began walking to the door of the dressing room.

Brittany and Quinn gave each other the once over while they walked down the hall to their stations behind the trap doors. Brittany could hear DJ Snixx hyping up the crowd for their grand entrance. If it was one thing that the DJ knew how to do well, it was being able to entertain a crowd. Whether it being through her sick remixes or goofing off on the mic, the girl had talent.

"Okay girls, strike a pose! Lets get this shit going!" Emma the coordinator yelled, while quickly walking down the hallway checking that all the girls were in place.

"Ready B?! Let's kill this –ish" Quinn smirked.

"Are you ready Quinn?" Brittany replied under her breath. The opening beats of the music started playing. Quinn door turned her around, Brittany's following immediately after. The spot light above her head illuminated her position on the back of the bar in the dark club. All the lights had been shut off for visual effect. The only other light visible was what was coming from the laptop in the DJ booth. Brittany looked up and immediately spotted the Latina, she had her full attention on her computer screen. From what Brittany could guess, she was setting up the next track. It must have been the intensity of Brittany's stare. Even though it only lasted for the fastest moment, the DJ could feel the stare and turned to see the source. Just then for a split second, they made eye contact. She smiled.

**Okay so seeing as this is the first chapter, I had to leave it on a cliff hanger. I plan on making this story at a decent length. So sit back, grab your popcorn and snuggie [no judgement!] and check back soon. I hate waiting for updates, so I'll be updating on the regular. Reviews mean faster updates! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Eyes

**Hello loves! Thank you to those who took the time to review! I'm dedicating this chapter to all 4 of you :), I know that was a naughty cliffhanger ;] Busted this one out in 48hours, new personal best! Would've been sooner but I have a day job -_-' ** **ENJOY!**

_***i do not own these characters***_

Chapter 2: Blue Eyes

The spotlights over the dancers flashed on and off with the opening beats of the song as the dancers struck several seductive poses in between dips, turns and twists. Santana was setting up the next track that she would fade into once the song ended and the girls had made it to their prospective platforms. All of a sudden the DJ felt the heavy weight on her, as if she were being watched or stared at. Her thoughts went immediately to Mr. Blueshirt who had bought her the two shots earlier. She sighed, not really feeling in the mood of having to deal with the guy. She turned around and had to catch her breath as she saw it wasn't a Blueshirt staring at her, so much as a set of piercing blue eyes. Santana knew those blue eyes; they belonged to one of the dancers here at the club. The dancer smiled, and even though it felt like it, Santana was sure it couldn't have been directed at her. Then just like that, the dancer's spotlight cut. The light came back on to show the tall, leggy dancer as she dipped in her doorframe before hopping across to the bar top with Puck's assistance.

"Damn…" the DJ muttered under her breath. Sure, she had seen several of the dance team's entrances and numbers; hell she was the one playing their music. Usually she was so lost in the music that she hadn't really ever paid close attention, until those eyes gave her little to no choice.

The dancer had joined the rest of the team on the dance floor where they performed the last bit of their choreography as the crowd cleared space in the center of the floor. Just then the track began skipping, startling the DJ from her oogling. She hadn't realized that she was leaning over her table until her thumb accidentally swiped a switch.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, thinking quickly she flipped on the mic.

"REEEEEEEEMIXXX" she sung into the microphone, while scratching the track and adding external beats into the next song. This earned her a dirty look from some of the dancers as they fell out of step at the unpleasant surprise. For the first time ever in history since she had ever laid a finger on a turntable, she fucked up on a song. She shook her head while silently chastising herself for allowing her mind to become so distracted. She couldn't help but peek up from her laptop, and sure enough there were those eyes again staring right back. She looked back at her laptop trying not to let her body language betray her cool facade.

'_Well at least I know for sure she saw me_', Brittany laughed to herself while her body moved to the music. She continued to dance around her platform as she was raised in the air. Several hoots and hollers were emitted as she neared the second floor where a group of college guys were hanging over the edge of one of the VIP party areas. It was moments like these that Brittany was grateful for the free hanging platforms that kept people from being able to get too grabby. Although, she couldn't deny that she didn't like the attention bestowed upon her by both males and females alike. It fueled her endurance to dance the night away.

[A few hours later after closing]

"Oh my god was the hell was up with Snixx tonight? Talk about fucking up my game with the boys!" complained one of the girls in the dressing room.

"Ha! You hear that Britt, it was Snixx's fault that Kitty fucked up the line!" Quinn exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah I definitely agree. It's not like someone hit too much blow before show time or anything." Brittany teased while pretending snort cocaine off the back of her hand.

"Fuck you both Olsen twins!" Kitty glared. Just then one of the other dancers passed by her.

"Hey Kitty, you have some dust or something on the tip of your nose" Sugar innocently gestured to her face. This caused the girls to erupt in a fit of laughter as Kitty brushed by Sugar and stormed out of the dressing room.

The girls brought their attention back to getting all their stuff together before they walked out towards the bar to start their staff after party. Brittany changed into her low rise jeans that hung right on her hips and tucked the bottoms into her brown cowgirl boots, you couldn't live in Texas without a good pair of boots. She completed her outfit with a tight fitting white t-shirt that hugged her torso and showed just the slightest bit of her toned abs. She looked up and glanced in the mirror to see Quinn changing into her clothes, or rather lack of.

"Hey Q, I thought you only worked the corner on Sunday nights?" Brittany asked while holding a straight face. Quinn answered by flipping her off through the mirror causing Brittany to laugh.

"Like I was telling you earlier Britt, I wants me some Snixx and I wants her tonight"

"So you think booty shorts and push-up bra is the answer?" And might I add, a REALLY good push-up bra!" she admired while poking the top of her best friend's boob.

"I know right?!" Quinn answered with a grin, "What did you think I meant when I said I was bringing out the big guns?"

Brittany chuckled, shaking her head at her best friend as Quinn adjusted her low cut tank top to show off her girls. She had a feeling that slutty clothing wasn't quite the way to spark the DJ's interest. They had never actually spoken or hung out with each other, but Brittany has observed her passive nature when girls practically threw themselves onto the Latina.

"I still don't see how dressing slutty is going to work." Brittany said with contradiction.

"Of course it will Britt, every human thought process revolves around sex. That Freud guy even said so." Quinn stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh dear god, you actually learned something from college!" both girls began laughing together as they grabbed their stuff and walked out towards the VIP bar upstairs where they could already hear the party getting started.

"Tana! Get your ass out here already!" Puckerman yelled at the Latina. She impatiently waived him off as she finished putting together the play list for their private party, adjusting the volume so that they could hear the music while holding normal conversation. She exited the DJ booth, closing the transparent door behind her. Puck was hanging out behind the bar serving everyone drinks as people migrated over after finishing their closing duties. While making her way over to the bar, she gave the place a once around, looking for those blue eyes. Nothing.

Santana hopped onto one of the bar stools as Puck set a drink in front of her. She raised her eyebrow in question at him.

"Cranberry juice and lime on the rocks" he said with a smile.

"Mmhm, with or without the roofies?" she joked.

"Aww come on Lopez, you know I only save that for the –whoa…"

"For the what Noah?" the DJ laughed. She looked up to see what had captured his attention. Santana was not prepared for what she saw when she turned around. There walking up from the staircase was the blonde dancer with those captivating blue eyes. She only had to take a slight guess that Puckerman was looking at the shorter girl that she was walking over with.

'_Oh shit, they're walking over here_!' she quickly realized as she slightly turned back around on her stool, trying to look casual.

"You see that Britt? I told you the girls would get her attention" Quinn smirked as the girls walked through the small crowd of people.

"Oh they're certainly getting attention alright, but I don't know about it being hers" Brittany chuckled as she saw Puck staring at Quinn's chest. She shifted her gaze to the Latina on the bar stool, butterflies began forming in the pit of her stomach. She wore short black shorts and a red tank top that had slits along her back, exposing bits of the golden tan skin underneath. Her long dark hair cascaded down to the middle of her back and over her shoulders in messy waves.

'Okay Britt-Britt, pull it together' she thought to herself as they walked up to the bar where Puck and the Latina were at.

"Ladies! How lovely of you to be joining us! What should I roofy for you tonight?" Puck asked with a mischievous smile.

"God Puckerman, we've been through this already." Quinn scoffed.

"Hey, a man can dream! You want the usual?"

"Yes, and double the order so we can get Brittany here loosened up a bit"

"Uh, actually I'll just have a club soda." Brittany interjected, causing Quinn to let out a sigh.

"Santana tell her she's being boring" Quinn playfully whined as she set her chin on the DJ's shoulder.

"Oh yea, that's totes boring!" the Latina said with a slight shake of her head in her best valley girl impression. This earned a playful smack from Quinn and a chuckle from Brittany. The tall blonde was even more breathtaking up close in person. Santana was having trouble keeping her self from staring at Brittany's perfect smile.

Puck sat Brittany's club soda in front of her as she sat on the stool a few feet away from Santana, and engaged in brief conversation with the bartender. Meanwhile, Quinn had taken it upon herself to hop up onto the DJ's lap. While Santana had already tried to hint to the shorter blonde her lack of interest, she kept coming back. She had to admire the girl's persistence and effort.

"Oh lord, please tell me that she is not sitting in her lap right now" Brittany mumbled to Puck, shaking her head.

"Yup" he sighed "This is what, try number five?"

"According to Quinn its only number three" Brittany stated, causing them to both laugh quietly.

"What's with that by the way?" she questioned Puck.

"I don't know, I've always wondered the same thing. She could leave with a different girl every night if she wanted. She flirts heavy with them all night and then parts ways at the end of the night" Puck shrugged.

"Hhhmm" Brittany let the information sink in.

"It seems like she's waiting for something, but don't ask me what, because I have no fucking clue" He stated, not understanding his friend's thought process on women.

"I think you're like one of the four girls here that haven't thrown themselves all over 'Tana. You're not into chicks though right?"

"Meh, I like who I like. I'm not a big fan of labels"

"Fair enough" Puck answered as he dried some glasses and placed them back under the bar.

Just then she heard Quinn laugh as something Santana must've said. Brittany glanced over to see Quinn in Santana's lap, twirling one of her dark locks. A new feeling came over Brittany, something that resembled a feeling a lot like jealousy. It was time to make a move. From what she had gathered, subtlety would be her best ally with keeping the Latina's attention. One thing that she definitely knew for sure was that she could get her attention the most by dancing, so that's exactly what she was going to do. She hopped off her stool suddenly, startling Quinn and Santana in the middle of their conversation.

"Quinn, come on I wanna dance!" Brittany stated with excitement. "Hey uhm, Santana right?" She asked, as she played dumb.

"Oh I forgot y'all haven't officially met! Brittany, Santana. Santana, Brittany" She smiled.

"Pleasure" Brittany said sweetly, "Would you mind dropping something with more….oomph?"

"-Britt we've literally been dancing all night." Quinn complained.

"Yeah but that was work, this is because we can!" Brittany pleaded.

"Okay, only if Santana comes though…" Quinn smirked at the Latina. This caused Brittany to internally roll her eyes at her best friend.

"There's a reason why I stay in the DJ booth, I don't dance. Like at all" Santana laughed. "Plus, someone has to play the music"

"No worries buddy I gotcha!" Puck chimed in. This caused Santana to whip around; she gave him '_the look_' for putting her on the spot. This caused him to grin; he knew exactly what he was doing. Sure he was aware that his friend was too nice to reject Quinn right off the bat, but he saw the way that she looked at Brittany. 'Tana has been approached by many girls before, and she never looked at them the way she did with her. Puck had a good feeling about this one. He just needed to give his friend a little shove in the right direction. He gently gave Santana a push towards the girls as they were walking to the dance floor.

"You're so dead" she muttered to him.

"You'll thank me later" He winked at her. She scoffed and followed the girls.

"I'm a genius!" Puck exclaimed quietly to himself.

**_I hope you all enjoyed this one, I had a lot of fun writing it! Leave some love on the review page! Tell me what you think, or what you're hoping to see. I might put something special in the next one for ya! In case you were wondering or didn't catch it, this is set in good 'ole Austin, Texas...don't hate. I know most AU's are set in the East Coast, but I decided to switch it up a bit. Until next time Lovers!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Innocent Actions

**A/N: Hello Lovers! Can I say, HOLY CRAP! Thank you to everyone who took time to review. And a big thank you to my repeat reviewers :D This story kinda blew up over night with favorites and follows. Sorry it took me hot minute to update. I work a day job and run a photography business on the side during the weekends. I promise I'll have another chapter up for y'all by the end of Tuesday!**

********_I do not own these characters**_**

**Chapter 3: Innocent Actions**

Puck entered the DJ booth and made is way over to the Latina's laptop. He was careful not to touch the placements of any of the switches on her boards knowing that he barely got away with making her dance, messing up her equipment would be the unforgivable. He had seen her select new tracks to play through the system all the time. How hard could it be, right? Puck scrolled through her play lists looking for the perfect song. His selection had to be precise; this song could either open the doorway or send everything tumbling down. Not that there was much to tumble, but he knew that there was something definitely there.

"-ha! This one!" he exclaimed to himself while doing a mini happy dance. "Gah, I'm the shit!"

Puck selected the track and grabbed the mic, flipping it on. "Attention, Attention!", his voice reverberated over the speaker system.

"Oh Jesus" Santana sighed with a shake of her head.

"All the ladies to the floor! Girls I wanna see y'all drop it, drop it low girl!" Puck exclaimed through the mic just as **_Drop It Low_** by _Esther Dean_ came on the speakers. Squeals could be heard all around the club as all the girls began migrating to the dance floor.

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand pulling her in closer as the song began to play. The Latina couldn't help but start swaying her body to the music as the beats began flowing through her body. Music has always been her weakness, there's no stopping her body from moving. Seeing the DJ starting to get into the song, Quinn pulled her closer as she began grinding on the front of Santana. Brittany had gotten so into the song that she failed to see Quinn making her advancement on the Latina; she knew she had to do something quick to gain some attention. If one thing was for sure, it was that after twelve years of friendship, Quinn and Brittany were not shy with each other. She made her way over to where Quinn was imprinting her ass on the DJ. Santana seemed pretty into the song as she was moving in time with Quinn and had her hands on her hips. '_I don't dance my ass'_, She thought to herself. Brittany slipped right in front of them, facing Quinn as all three girls began dancing in unison. If Brittany was going to steal Santana away, it was going to have to be subtle. Rules go out the window when it comes to dancing.

Santana had to look down to keep her eyes from bugging out her sockets when Brittany slipped in front of Quinn and started grinding on the other side of the girl. She couldn't help but wish that Quinn would kind of just disappear at the moment. As if the universe had heard her request, Quinn flipped their positions, putting Santana in the middle of both girls. Her heart jumped in her throat suddenly as she came face to face with those blue eyes, noticing that they were a slightly darker shade than what she remembered seeing from her booth. The Latina was pretty sure the only reason she didn't freeze in place was the fact that she could still feel Quinn moving behind her, but Brittany didn't miss a beat. Quinn tapped Santana's shoulder, motioning that she was leaving but would be right back. The Latina nodded her head in understanding. Just then the song began to transition into a fluid beat as **_Give it 2 U_** by _Robin Thicke_ came on the speakers. Santana hesitated, not really knowing whether she should follow Quinn, or stay and dance with Brittany. The decision was quickly made for her when Brittany stepped in closer to her, rolling her body into the Latina's. She wasn't quite sure if there was a heaven, but she figured this was probably pretty close. Santana mentally slapped herself when she noticed that she was just standing there not really moving, while Brittany danced upon her.

'_Get it together Lopez!_' she thought to herself as she came back to reality. She grabbed Brittany's hips and began slow grinding to the music. There was a tingle in her stomach and heat growing in her core; it was taking all her will to keep from allowing her hands to roam up the blondes back.

Brittany stepped in closer to the DJ, wrapping her arms around her neck and leaning in closer, "What happened to I don't dance" she smiled as she spoke in the DJ's ear; sending physical shivers through her body. Brittany knew exactly what she was doing.

"I said I don't, not that I couldn't" Santana replied while trying to regain her composure.

Puck gave himself a mental pat on the back as he witnessed the events taking place on the dance floor from his view in the DJ booth. It was quite comical to him as he watched his normally outgoing friend freeze up constantly around the girl. There was definitely something there.

Meanwhile, Quinn too had caught a glimpse of Brittany getting extremely close to the DJ. She smirked to herself, she had a feeling this would happen. From the minute that she challenged her best friend's abilities with Santana back in the dressing room, she knew that Brittany would begin to see a new interest in the DJ. Or, was she just finally acting on something that she was too unsure to pursue? The girls had been best friends for years, and while they would do anything for each other they were still silently competitive in various areas. The song ended and Quinn made her way over to the VIP bar as she saw both girls exiting the dance floor and walking towards the staircase that lead up to the VIP area. They all arrived back to where they had been sitting before leaving for the dance floor.

"Well I see you two finally got to know each other." Quinn stated with a knowing look. A blush began to form on Santana's cheeks as she all of a sudden found something very interesting about the flooring in the VIP bar.

"Yeah she's aight." Brittany remarked nonchalant with a smirk. This caused the Latina to bring her head back up to attention.

'_Did she just say I'm –aight?!_', Santana thought to herself with shock. She smirked to herself. _'I'll show her –aight_.'

"Well ladies, it's been a pleasure." She said with a charming smile. "Quinn, would you like a ride home?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Quinn stated in quiet excitement, while throwing Brittany a knowing smirk. All it took was that one lone gesture and Brittany knew that Quinn was on to her. '_Game on'_, she thought to herself as she saw Quinn link her arm through the DJ's while they walked towards the back exit of the club.

**_[Santana's Apartment]_**

Santana walked through her apartment door, locking it behind her and throwing her key in the little bowl that sat atop a small table by the door. She was greeted by the sound of several click-clacks coming from down the hall way as a large Golden Retriever eventually appeared running towards her.

"Hey boy! Did you miss me?" she spoke as she kneeled down to pet the dog. He responded with several nudges to her face with the tip of his snout. It was one thing that she loved about her dog was that he didn't lick. At first she thought that there might be something wrong with him, as that would seem to defy the laws of being a dog. Eventually, she just learned to appreciate it. Making her way into the apartment with her pup close behind, she opened the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal. After snagging a bowl from the dishwasher, she sat down at the small round table and poured a healthy helping of cereal into the bowl, followed by ice-cold milk. She began to dig into her bowl of food with her left hand, while she simultaneously poured some cereal into the dog bowl that was placed by the bottom of her feet where the dog sat waiting patiently. This was all just a part of her normal routine; she would sleep late, get up for her daily run at Zilker Park with her dog, waste a few hours of the day, go to work, come home and share a midnight snack with the Golden. Things seemed to be working for her fine the way they were.

**_*BUZZ*BUZZ*_**

Santana looked over questioningly to her phone across the table. '_Who the hell is texting me right now? Ugh, probably Quinn. I knew trying to show Brittany up was a bad idea_' she shook her head from her thoughts.

**_Unknown_****_:_**** So you should come out and dance more ;)**

Butterflies were forming in her stomach. She was sure that this could only be one of two people.

**_To Unknown:_**** Uh, who is this?**

It took all of about 10 seconds for the mystery person to reply.

**_Unknown:_**** Ouch, you forgot already?! Hmm, tall, blonde, really nice ass J**

The DJ could feel the warmth creep up her cheeks as she blushed at the memory of this blondes, well shaped backside.

**_To Unknown:_**** Uhm, sorry still not ringing a bell. You just described like half of my work place.**

The reply text came back so fast, Santana was not aware that someone's fingers could text that fast. As quick as the thought came, the deeper the blush in her face got as her mind slipped into the gutter momentarily.

**_Unknown:_**** [photo message]**

The Latina swiped the message notification on her phone, opening the screen to reveal a picture of the ass in question that was still snuggly sitting in those tight jeans. Santana choked on her spoonful of cereal, taken surprise by the picture message. This caused her dog to let out a small bark before he made is way to assist his owner with the clean up from her cereal.

**_To Unknown:_**** Oh. Brittany, right?**

**_From Unknown: _**** Ding, ding, we have a winner J**

The reply caused Santana to chuckle a little to herself. She had to admit, Brittany definitely had a different sense of humor than what she was used to dealing with. She wasn't expecting the next message to follow.

**_From Unknown:_**** So before you start thinking I'm a creeper or something….. I asked Puck for your number, I hope that was okay? :/ ****__****I was serious though, you should definitely come out and dance more lol. It was nice having a fresh face around. Quinn gets boring sometimes lol. Shh, don't tell her I said that! ;]**

**_To Unknown:_**** LOL! Meh, I'm not worried about the number thing. I had fun out there, maybe we can have a round 2 sometime. I wont say anything to Quinn, as long as you start swinging by the booth to say hi every now and then ;]**

**_To Unknown:_**** Goodnight Brittany-the-tall-blonde-with-a-nice-ass lol**

She smiled as she sent the reply, but just as quickly wanted to smack herself for not realizing how forward she was being. Hopefully this girl's humor was good enough to take the flirty messages without becoming a stage five clinger. She got up and put her empty bowl in the sink before heading to her room to get ready for bed. For the first time in a really long while, she went to bed with a smile on her face and giddiness in her stomach. Something was different about Brittany with the nice ass. She face-palmed herself immediately as she lay in bed, having to tell her self not to call her that in her thoughts, because they would most likely end up coming out of her mouth when speaking. Talk about being forward and awkward.

Brittany smiled as she read the last text from the DJ. It had taken her a while to see that last message that she sent for the night. She had left her phone on the bed while she went through her nightly routine before lying down to sleep. Brittany had promised herself that she would not let herself become too attached to the girl. It seemed like that had been the mistake that she had made in the past, and she wasn't about to do it again. Though, as much as she tried to deny it, something was different about Santana. It took for the two of them dancing earlier that night for her to recognize it. What had started as an attempt to out do her best friend, turned suddenly into this craving of wanting to know more about this girl. She had to be logical with her approach though. She remembered Puck saying how Santana always declined advanced offers, which could only mean that maybe she too had scars. Brittany grabbed her phone off the nightstand as she snuggled further into the sheets.

**_To DJ Snixx:_**** Goodnight Santana ;]**

She connected her phone to the charger dock on her nightstand and closed her eyes.

**I hope this chapter was well worth your wait! Like I said, I'm going to try and get another chapter up by the end of Tuesday. Reviews make the world go round and motivate me to type faster! I wanna know what y'all are thinking, would like to see, or just how your day went :). I've been extremely tempted to put up my writers playlist for the chapters that I write. Music fuels everything that I do, I guess I put a little of myself in Santana lol. Let me know if that's sone thing y'all would like to see! I'll post it based on popular demand. **

**P.S.- Any artists out there? Looking for some cover art. PM or review me!**

**Until next time Lovers!**

**~Minibeee 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Golden Assumptions

**Hello Lovers! Well hot damn, I out did myself again! Second update in under 12 hours! This is for my new friend Demi.123 :] thanks for the fun chitchat! I wasn't kidding when I said chitchat [PM] and reviews make my world go round and my creative gears a working! Did anyone have any comments about that soundtrack or chapter playlist? Lemme know! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Golden Assumptions**

"Ladies! Congratulations, that looked like the shit that I stepped in last week! And I'm pretty sure that it was at least four days old already!" the club's coordinator and choreographer Emma yelled at the practice room full of the club's dancers. They had already been practicing for two hours on the new opening routine. Since the clubs constant growth in popularity for its good music, they've been pressured into constantly having to create better opening routines. It was the only way that they figured they would be able to keep the regulars and bring in the new comers. Quinn and Brittany were covered in sweat from all the vigorous movement. Brittany was wearing a gray tight fitted t-shirt that showed the outline of her toned abs as it clung to her from the sweat that had begun to soak through the cotton cloth. She had on a pair of red baggy sweatpants and black sneakers with flat bottoms that allowed her to twist and dance around without catching on the floor. Quinn wore a pair of loose fitting; black sports capris that hung on her hips, and a tight, hot pink tank top. The pair walked over to their bags to grab a drink of water as they attempted to catch their breath.

"Dude this is bullshit. There's no way that we're going to be able to complete the third set of eight counts on the bar top, there isn't enough room" Quinn shook her head with complaint.

"Yeah, I guess we're just going to have to take smaller steps and put more emphasis on our hip roll." Brittany replied before taking a swig out of her water bottle.

"Pierce! Fabray! Move your asses!" Emma shouted, causing the girls to roll their eyes in unison.

They made their way back into formation. The song began to play and they all moved in unison to the choreographed steps. Quinn twisted into a spin with half of the group of girls while Brittany and the other half slid a step back and to the left, placing them right behind their partner in Quinn's group. Taking a step forward while rolling the rest of their body into stance, Brittany and her half were then immediately behind Quinn and the rest of the girls. Brittany slid her hands over Quinn's stomach as the smaller girl ran her hands through her own hair while they simultaneously rolled their bodies together along with the rest of the partnered dancers. Both girls were extremely grateful that Emma chose to always have them partnered together. Honestly none of the other girls could keep up with Brittany's sharp, precise movements and Quinn didn't trust anyone else to not drop her when certain portions of the choreography got technical. The added plus was being that they were more like sisters, so it wasn't ever awkward when they had to perform touchy or racy portions of choreography much like they were doing now.

Santana had just walked in the door when she witnessed this specific part of the rehearsal. She could've sworn her jaw was probably dragging on the floor. She knew that she was staring, but could not for the life of her move her eyes from the scene in front of her. It had been a week since her text conversation with Brittany. The DJ was actually quite surprised that the girl hadn't blown up her phone or at least sent one other text since that night. Santana had just decided to text the taller blonde when her phone rang in her hand, startling her so that she dropped her phone. It was Emma; she was asking for a copy of her remix to the song that she would be playing in two nights when they performed the new entrance number. Seeing this as a chance to possibly see Brittany she advised that she could make it in 20 minutes. The Latina definitely was not prepared for the scene that she walked into. The room itself was medium sized. One wall was lined with mirrors; there was a set of open shelving for the dancers to put their stuff next to the large master stereo. Four large Bose speakers were mounted at the top of each corner of the room. There were x's and two rectangles of different sizes made of tape on the floor, they looked worn from the several rehearsals that took place on the dance floor. Santana could only guess that they were placement markers for the dancers. Then there was Brittany standing behind Quinn with the rest of the group in formation. They were grinding and twisting their bodies all in unison. While the Latina knew this was obviously for rehearsal, she couldn't help but get slightly turned on. She was brought back to attention as Emma walked up calling her name.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd be here in 20 minutes huh?"

"I am but a woman to my word" she replied with her award-winning smile.

"Well what do ya think" Emma asked gesturing to the group as they were running through the dance again. Santana had to clear her throat before attempting to answer the question.

"They look good."

"Hmm, well let's hope that everyone else thinks the same. You know ever since you came around, we've had to really step our shit up. I guess I owe you a thank you."

"Nonsense, I just do my job." Santana glanced over the coordinators shoulder as she answered back. It took all of about half a second to connect with a pair of blue eyes, she couldn't help but let her glance linger a little longer than necessary.

"I would quit while you're ahead." Santana brought her attention back to Emma.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me." She chuckled, "I've seen you checking her out, but I'm telling you as a friend, she doesn't date DJ's. Too much bad history with them."

"If you say so." Santana replied with a mischievous grin.

"Well if you don't believe me then go find out the hard way, but Santana, so help me god if you hurt her and it starts showing in her performance….I will throw your turntables off the second floor."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" the DJ replied with a wave of her hand. Both blondes had seen her talking to Emma by now. They had grabbed their stuff and were currently walking towards her and Emma as rehearsal was over for the day. Santana never thought sweat could look so good on someone.

"Santana's here, game on hooker" Quinn stated, putting a little more sway in her hips as they walked towards the DJ.

"Bring it biyatch" Brittany replied through a smile as the neared their target point.

"Well, well, and to what do we owe this sexy surprise?" Quinn flirted. Santana laughed a little uneasily as the shorter blonde entered her personal bubble.

"Em said that you ladies needed the remixed music to rehearse with, but apparently you all did just fine without it"

"Oh, so you liked the show" Brittany deadpanned with a smirk.

"Yeah it was great. - uh, I mean like not in a dirty way, more like a talented wa- wait no! You know what I mean! Heh." Santana all but smacked herself in the face. Brittany looked at her humorously while Quinn chuckled.

"Mmhmm, well good seeing you again Santana." The tall blonde said with a small smile as she walked towards the door to the parking lot. She hoped that her instincts were correct.

'_What a freak'n idiot, that's not gonna work Britt'_ Quinn thought to herself silently. Realizing the perfect moment of opportunity, she turned towards the Latina.

"So I'm starving, wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"Uhm, actually I have some stuff that I have to get done. Pressing matters really. Can I take a rain check?" Santana said distractedly.

"Oh, yeah of course. I kinda needed to talk to Emma about some stuff anyways. I'll catch you later Snixx"

"Yeah sure, see you later" she replied with a waive, already heading for the door.

Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance before making her way to Emma's office in the studio.

[**Outside the studio**]

Brittany was walking down the street towards her apartment; she began counting down in her head.

**_Seven…..six…..five…..four._**

'_Aw shit, what if I was wrong?!_'

**_Three….two….one-_**

"HEY!"

Brittany smiled to herself as she heard a familiar voice shout, but she kept walking to keep up the façade.

"Brittany, wait up!"

She turned at the sound of her name.

"Oh, hey what's up?" she asked.

"You're not walking home are you?"

"Yeah, I'm not that far from here."

"Would you like a ride home? My car is in the parking garage right there." Santana pointed to the building coming up on the right side.

"Sure that would be great actually." She smiled.

The made their way up the parking garage to the second floor.

"So which one is yours?" the blonde inquired.

"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you. If you can tell me which one it is, I'll let you drive it." Santana replied playfully.

"Hmm, okay sounds fair. You can go ahead and hand me your keys now" She quipped with a wink.

"Cocky are we?"

"Nope not cocky, just confident" Brittany answered with assurance as she let her eyes scan through the cars that littered the second floor of the garage. She walked along the rows of cars towards the back of the garage.

"You know it's not so bad riding in the passenger seat" Santana encouraged with a smile.

"Oh good, I'm glad you think so, because that's where you'll be sitting."

"You think so huh?"

"Yep, because that's the one!" Brittany exclaimed while pointing to a red and black '07 Infinity G35 350GT Coupe. Santana could only stand there in shock with her mouth slightly open.

"Wha-…..how did y-" she stammered. Brittany couldn't help the laugh at the Latina's current state of mind.

"Easy! Allow me to deduce my genius thought process. First off, you're young and unattached so I would think it would be something that doesn't hold too many people, I figured either a truck or a coupe. Then I made the safe assumption that you probably like to drive fast with your stereo blasting, which brought me to thinking that it would be something sporty and not so much a truck." She continued her analysis of the Latina while slowly circling the car, taking in every detail. "You seem pretty fit, so that would mean that you don't mind parking a little further away from wherever it is you're trying to get to. Lastly, red and black are your favorite colors. That was the easiest guess, because everything you have is either red, black or both." She finished while buffing her nails on her shoulder. Santana stood there slightly dumbfounded.

"Well, fair is fair I guess" she stated, clicking the car remote while walking over to the drivers side door. Before Brittany could say anything the DJ opened the driver's sidecar door, gesturing for the blonde to get in. Santana handed her the car keys before carefully shutting the door and heading to the passenger seat of her car.

'_That was ridiculously amazing, sexy and hot'_, she thought to herself as she got in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. Brittany put the car into gear and began driving down the garage ramp.

"So how're you liking that passenger seat?" Brittany giggled. Santana had to think about the answer to the question for a moment, causing Brittany to look over at her with big grin.

"It's great. I didn't realize how good the view was from here." She replied, looking right back at Brittany. This caused her to turn her attention back to the road as a small blush began to show in her cheeks. It was a matter of moments until they pulled up to Brittany's apartments. She pulled the car over on the sidewalk and was about to get out, when Santana lightly grabbed her arm. The touch sent a jolt through her body.

"Uh, wait" Santana said hesitantly. "Don't touch the door." Before Brittany could question her, she was getting out and walking around the front of the car to the driver's side. She had to admit, she was a little surprised at the DJ's chivalry. She didn't peg her for the type. Just then the door opened. Brittany stepped out of the vehicle with a shy smile.

"You didn't have to do that you know?"

"Sure I did, it's how my momma raised me. Good 'ole Southern manners" she said with a wink as she shut the door behind the blonde. Brittany figured she would take advantage of the moment.

"So uhm, would you like to come in and hang out for a bit?"

Santana hesitated, "Uhm, I would love to…..but I have to go let my dog out."

"Oh of course", she attempted to brush off the rejection non-chalant.

"Not that I don't want to!", Santana replied hurriedly. '_Shit, I'm fucking it all up_!'.

"Naw, don't worry about it." she smiled back.

"Oh-, okay well I'll see you later then."

"Bye, thanks again" she waived as she climbed the steps to her apartment.

Santana got into her car mumbling angrily at herself. '_Dammit, what the fuck Lopez?!_' She quickly fished out her phone from her jeans pocket.

**_To Brittany:_**** Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't hang. Let me make it up to you? Do you like frozen yogurt?**

The response only took but a moment.

**_From Brittany:_**** Love it ;]**

Santana smiled as she typed in her reply.

**_To Brittany:_**** Good, see you tomorrow at two? I might even let you drive lol**

**_From Brittany:_**** If I get to drive I most definitely will be free haha**

She chuckled as she placed her phone down on the console and put her car into gear.

**_Well there you have it Lovers! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I know that some of y'all are anxious to get to Brittana parts. Don't worry it'll be here soon! The chase is half the fun! ;] leave me some love on the review page! Tell me if there's something you'd like to see transpire between our lovely ladies. Be on the lookout for another update soon! :]_**

**_~Minibeee_**


	5. Chapter 5: Enchanted

**Okay lovers! Here it is in record timing! This chapter is dedicated to StephaniieC for leaving the most reviews! :) the kept me motivate to post faster! Was a little unsure about this chapter so Please review! Big thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed so far! Warning, there's a little bit of heavy in this chapter for a hot second, but it should clear up some open questions. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Enchanted**

Random articles of clothing were flying out of the doorway of the closet. The Golden Retriever lay there on the bed, his head resting on top of his front paws. He had been watching his owner move around the room frantically for the past few minutes. Deciding that he was much better off staying in his current spot, fearing that his owner might accidentally step on his paw like she did earlier that morning. She was a little clumsier today compared to most. A sudden knock at the door gained both his and his owner's attention, as her head poked out of the closet with a look of confusion.

Santana walked back through her room towards the front door. Grabbing her phone on the way, double-checking that she hadn't missed a notification that she would be having a visitor. Looking through the peephole, she saw a strip of dark hair. Rolling her eyes at her friend's impeccable timing, she unlocked the door and began walking back to her room. Puck entered the town home closing the door behind him. He turned around to see his friend disappear back into her room.

'Tana, let's go play some disk golf! It's nice out, and you know that means there'll be some fine honeys out at Zilker today!" Puck encouraged as he walked through the hallway. He stopped abruptly as he walked to the doorway of the bedroom and saw his small friend rummaging around her room in just boy shorts underwear and a bra. Santana was his Lesbro, they were plenty comfortable with each other, but it still took him by surprise to find her walking around practically naked without having any prior warning.

"As enticing as that sounds I can't today. I'm meeting Brittany in like an hour and a half." The Latina said in frustration, as she couldn't seem to find what she was looking for. "Noah, help please" she said with a pout.

"Please don't tell me that you're freak'n about what to wear" he exasperated with a roll of his eyes. She could only look at him while holding her pout. He sighed in defeat. "You know you should've face timed Kurt, this is like his forte".

"I don't want to make a big deal out of it. It's not a date; we're just going for frozen yogurt. I feel bad for kinda copping out on her last night"

"'Tana, since when do you feel bad for leaving a girl hanging?" Puck laughed while looking through the piles of clothing on the floor.

"Geez, well when you put it that way…" she replied sarcastically.

"Here put these on" he ordered, throwing a pair of white Bermuda shorts at her.

"Don't take it personal Lopez. I know you're not interested in those girls, but you can't run away forever you know."

"I'm not running away from anything Noah." She snapped back a little harsher than she meant to. Puck stood up, looking her right in the eye.

"Santana, look I didn't mean it in a bad way." He paused, "I just meant that you should at least let yourself try to find happiness with someone. You're not going to find it in one nights worth of a flirty conversation, or with your head lost in your music."

"I know that Noah. It's not like I'm trying to keep myself from being happy with someone. I've been down that road before, and I had a great time; but right now I'm just trying to enjoy living life!" she explained.

"Hmm, well I still think you could enjoy life even more if you had someone to share it with." He said while tossing her a neon orange Nike tank top. "Wear that one, brings out your tan." He smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled, "Stop worrying about me so much, I'm fine."

"Uh huh. Well, now that your wardrobe drama has been resolved, I will let myself out. Call me if you want to toss some disks when you're done on your 'not-a-date' with Brittany." He chuckled using air quotations.

"Yeah, yeah" she smirked, "I'll text you later" calling out as she heard her friend walk through the door.

'_I'm not running away. I could be with someone if I wanted to._' She thought defiantly.

Turning around to look at the floor length mirror on the wall next to her closet. Standing there, looking at her full reflection. She began to remember that time that felt like not so long ago when she had that person to share her joy with. A brief feeling of sadness came over her.

'_I'm just not ready for all of that yet._'

Through the reflection in the mirror she caught site of the digital clock on her nightstand and it read 1:39pm.

"Oh, shit! Gotta go!" she cursed aloud as she grabbed a pair of white vans. Hopping on one leg while trying to slip her shoe on the other foot and grabbing her stuff on her way out of the town home.

The Golden got up from his warm spot on his human's bed and made his way to his dog bed in the living room where he would nap until his owner came back home to take him for a walk.

[**1:55 pm –Brittany's Apt**]

"Hey Marley have you seen my pur-, oh thanks" Brittany said with a smile as her friend handed her the black purse in the middle of her sentence.

"So this DJ Snixx must be a pretty big deal huh?" her roommate said with a knowing smile.

"Her name is Santana" Brittany said while making the final touch-ups to her make up in the bathroom. Her roommate was leaning on the doorframe watching as the blonde was giving herself a final once over.

"Hmm, well she must be something special. I haven't see you care this much about how you look for frozen yogurt since she-who-must-not-be-named"

"Okay, first off you know we don't even mention the thought of Carmen in this household any more. Second, I told you about the thing between Quinn and I." she said, finishing with a pointed look at Marley.

"You better be careful with that Britt. You have to remember there's someone else's feelings involved with this."

"Yes thank you, I am aware of that Mar."

"Ok, just saying" she threw her hands up slightly in defense. "Then again who knows, maybe this is what you need."

"Hardly, we're just having fun. It's not even a date-date!" Brittany reasoned with a small laugh.

"Well if it's not a 'date-date', then can you tell me why this extremely hot, Latin lady has been sitting outside the apartment for the past ten minutes?"

"WHAT?!" the blonde exclaimed in surprise, double checking her phone to see if she missed a text from the DJ. "Why didn't you say something sooner!?"

Brittany's roommate chuckled; "Well I didn't think it would matter since it's not a 'date'" she finished in exaggeration.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Ooo and she came to pick you up at the door too! Yep, you're right, definitely not a date" Marley teased.

"Hush" she retorted while quickly walking to the door. She opened the barrier to see the Latina standing there with the cutest smile. Brittany could almost swear that she even looked a little nervous. "Hi" she smiled.

"Hi. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab my keys really quick" Brittany said while turning to walk over to the kitchen counter. Santana took this moment to appreciate the blonde. She was wearing a flowy black linen skirt with a blue v-neck t-shirt and black Sperry's. Her hair was down and lay in wavy mess. She was quite beautiful. She appeared at the front door again, causing Santana to look away in fear of being caught staring.

They began walking to the DJ's car in a comfortable silence.

"So I know you said that I could drive your car, but I'm kinda interested in that view that you were speaking of from the passenger seat" Brittany flirted, causing Santana to lightly clear her throat.

"If you insist" she smiled while opening the car door for Brittany before making her way back around to the driver's side, hopping in and turning the engine over.

[**Yogurt Shop**]

After several minutes of trying to figure out what flavors and toppings to choose, the girls finally made their way over to the cashier. Santana had insisted on paying as she had invited the blonde out. They grabbed some spoons and found a seat outside on the patio of the small shop.

"Holy shit this is so good!" Brittany indulged.

"Haha, yeah this is by far the best yogurt shop in Austin" the Latina smiled.

"Let's play a game" Brittany said enthusiastically.

"Uh, right now?" Santana looked down at her yogurt and back up at the blond in confusion.

"Yes, silly." She laughed. "I'm sitting here eating yogurt with you, but we still don't know much about each other. Lets play twenty questions."

"Okay, but I get to go first" Santana retorted. Brittany nodded her head for the DJ to begin.

"Hmm" Santana thought for a moment. "Middle name?"

"Susan, you?"

"Maribel", this caused Brittany to giggle slightly. "What's so funny about my middle name?!" ,Santana questions with a laugh.

"It's just such a typical Hispanic name"

"Yeah, well I guess my parents decided to be a little traditional at the moment. Plus look who's talking"

"What about things you do for fun?" the blonde inquired.

"Uhm, disk golf, running and of course music in every shape, size and form" she finished with a smile. "My turn, do you have any pets?"

"I did have a cat, but my ex took him with her"

"So you're unattached?" Santana questioned.

"Yep, you?"

"Likewise" Santana looked down stirring the remaining bits of yogurt in her bowl. Brittany caught the hint of sadness in her answer.

"If you could describe how you left your last relationship with a Taylor Swift song, what would it be?" the Latina asked, causing the blonde to laugh out loud.

"Ha, well there's just oh so many to choose from." She sat in thought for a moment before answering, " I think it would be 'I Knew You Were Trouble'"

"Wow that bad huh?" the Latina laughed.

"Yeah, she was actually a DJ at Shell Shock a while before you came along. Long story short, I didn't want to be with someone who was sleeping with half of my co-workers"

"Ouch, that sucks. I'm sorry"

"Meh, shit happens. What about you?"

" 'Breathe' " she replied quickly. There was no missing the look on Santana's face, Brittany was a little hesitant before asking the next question.

"Mind if I ask what happened?"

Santana had to take a moment to decide if she was ready to relay that information to someone aside from Puck. Looking over to Brittany, seeing a look of sympathy in her blue eyes. Eyes that looked like they weren't capable of holding judgment.

"We had a fight. I was being an asshole. I walked out and went to the bar, and got drunk. She came to get me, and we ironically got hit by a drunk driver on the way home." Santana said looking down at her empty bowl, hoping that Brittany could piece the rest together. She couldn't bring herself to complete the story.

"I'm so sorry Santana" Brittany slightly gasped.

"Yeah, me too" she said sadly. "That was two and a half years ago. I haven't had a drop to drink since."

"Makes sense" Brittany replied. Everything about the DJ seemed to piece together with that bit of information. The reason she doesn't drink, to how she never goes farther than conversation with anyone. Almost three years later and she's still blaming and punishing her self. It was at that moment that an idea popped into her head. She stood up abruptly throwing both of their bowls away. She grabbed the Latina's hand and tugged her up out of her chair.

"Come on, gimme your keys. I wanna take you somewhere." Brittany said as she held out her hand for the car keys.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Santana asked in confusion, while fishing her keys out of her pocket.

"You'll see." The blonde replied with a large smile. "Don't worry, you're gonna love it!"

It was about a fifteen-minute drive with traffic from the yogurt shop to the strip on S. Congress Street. Brittany pulled the sports car into a parking spot in front of a hole-in-the-wall looking barbeque restaurant.

"Uhm, Britt if you were hungry you could've just said so." Santana laughed, causing Brittany to smile at her.

"Come on, you'll see what we're doing in a minute."

Brittany clicked the car remote, making it beep as the pair walked up to the restaurant door. It was slightly crowded with people trying to get by one another. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her towards the back of the restaurant. The contact sent tingles up her arm, at the unexpected gesture. They walked through the backdoor and into a large open outdoor area. There were several picnic benches scattered around the grass. She could see a medium sized stage further towards the back of the outside area, with a large dance floor where several people were dancing to the live music. Brittany looked over at Santana with a large smile on her face.

"My friend Blaine is playing here with his band this evening. He's the main singer." She said pointing her friend out of the band members on stage. "You love music, and I owe him a show visit. Win, win"

"Oh no shit?! That's awesome, lets go find a seat."

They walked through the small crowds of people as they found a table close to the stage and dance floor. It only took a few minutes until Blaine noticed them in the crowd and waived, Brittany returned the gesture with excitement. They stayed sitting there listening to the music for a while, watching all the people and couples as they danced across the floor. The band finished their song and Blaine grabbed the acoustic guitar off it's stand that was next to the drum kit. Walking up to the microphone after he adjusted the shoulder strap.

"This song is a personal favorite for a special friend that we have out in the audience with us today" he said with a smile as he began playing the opening notes for "_Crash Into Me_" by **Dave Matthews Band.**

"Agh, I love this song!" Santana sighed. Brittany got up and extended her hand to the Latina. She looked at her questioningly before realizing what the blonde was inferring. "Uh no, sorry Britt, I don't dance in front of people." She declined.

"Meh, looking back at your track record, you do when you're with me. Come on!" she said while grabbing Santana's hand and walking her out to the dance floor.

Brittany led them to the middle of the crowd where there was open space. The girls were pretty even in height; Brittany decided to allow Santana to lead as the blond took the Latina's hand, while placing her other on Santana's shoulder. Santana put her free hand on the small of Brittany's back and pulled her in a little closer than what the blonde was expecting as they began to glide on the wooden dance space. Brittany wasn't extremely surprised that the DJ was as good at a waltz as she was at the club dancing. They let the song take over as their feet moved effortlessly.

_You've got your ball, you've got your chain  
tied to me tight tie me up again  
who's got their claws in you my friend  
__**Into your heart I'll beat again**__  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock and sweet you roll  
Lost for you, __**I'm so lost for you**_

Brittany wasn't sure if it was the moment, the music or the wonderful smell of Santana's hair. She hadn't realized that she had started singing softly in the brunette's ear, until she felt the DJ's grip slightly tense on her back. She smiled continuing with the song.

_Touch your lips just so I know  
__**In your eyes, love, it glows so**__  
__**I'm bare boned and crazy for you**__  
When you come crash into me_

Santana took a firmer grip on Brittany's hand as she spun her out of their stance and twisted her around twice, her skirt twirling in the air before bringing her back in as they picked up their pace with the tempo of the song.

_If I've gone overboard  
Then I'm begging you  
to forgive me in my haste  
__**When I'm holding you so girl  
close to me**_

Brittany sung the last verse just as Santana spun her around three times. They hadn't realized it, but the crowd had become so entertained by their skillful fluid dance that they were dancing in the middle of several admiring eyes. They moved faster around the dance floor as the tempo kept increasing, turning and spinning with each other. Santana spun Brittany out and around one last time, bringing her back in with perfect timing to the end of the song. They stayed there for a moment, face-to-face, so close their noses were almost touching as they tried to catch their breath. The audience erupted in a round of applause for the girls, breaking the moment and causing them to separate as they smiled to their small audience, before walking back to the table.

Blaine was waiting there for them by the time they made it back to the table. The trio sat and talked after 'hello's' and introductions. Blaine eventually had to go back up on stage to finish his set. The girls stayed for a bit longer, making small conversation until the sun was setting in the sky and they decided to head back home.

[**Outside Brittany's apartment**]

Santana had opened the car door to let Brittany out, before walking her up to the door.

"Well thank you for the yogurt outing" Brittany grinned shyly.

"Oh, no! Thank you for taking me to go see Blaine and for the dance" she said looking the blonde in the eyes with a genuine smile. "Sorry for the heavy conversation earlier, by the way. I don't really like to go around advertising my misfortunes, but I feel comfortable with you."

"Please, you don't have to apologize for that Santana. If you don't mind me saying though, you shouldn't blame yourself. Really bad things happen to really good people, that doesn't mean that you deserve to punish yourself forever." She pleaded. "I had a really great time with you today, hopefully we can do this again."

"Goodnight San" she said as she leaned in and gave the DJ a kiss on the cheek.

"Night" Santana replied slightly out of breath from the tingling that was currently taking over her left cheek.

Brittany entered her apartment with a huge smile on her face. Something changed today. She wasn't sure what it was, but she really liked it. Just then a question popped into her head, she quickly made for her iPhone.

Santana sat there in her car allowing herself to be engulfed by the warmth taking over her body. Her cheeks were hurting from smiling so hard. She shook her head slightly trying to compose her self, but it failed. Her phone suddenly beeped with a new message notification. She swiped the bar on her phone, reading the message.

**_From Brittany:_**** So if you could describe this day with a Taylor Swift song which one would it be?**

This made Santana laugh to herself, it took her a moment until she typed out the reply. Feeling good about her selection, she sent the message and put her car in gear before heading back to her town home.

Brittany's iPhone vibrated on her kitchen counter as she was grabbing a drink from the fridge, smiling at the message alert.

**_From DJ Snixx:_**** Enchanted ;]**

Brittany let out a happy squeal and did a happy dance while selecting the song to play from her play list on her phone.

**Hope you all liked it! Leave some love on that review page and I'll what I can do about getting another charter up sooner for y'all! **

**Much love!**

**~Minibeee**


	6. Chapter 6: Loving Deception

**Hello lovers! I'm sorry, this update is coming waaay later than when I was originally planning. I blame life and writers block, it's a real bitch sometimes! So I need a name for Santanas dog, any suggestions?! Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story! It means so much to me. I've had this story rolling around in my head for forever, I'm glad you all are enjoying reading it as I am writing it. [minus writers block!] I've got big things planned for the next 4 chapters. At this rate I'm planning for this to be around 20/30 chapter. Okay I'm rambling, here you go without further adue! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters.**

**Chapter 6: Loving Deceptions**

It had been four days since Santana had picked up Brittany for yogurt. She still could feel the exact spot where the blonde has left the small token of affection. It brought a smile up to her face every time she thought about it. Ever since that moment, she just felt lighter. The DJ would constantly catch herself daydreaming, remembering what it felt like holding the blonde in her arms as they danced that evening.

"-'Tana!" Puck yelled, pulling the Latina out of her thoughts. There she went again with the daydreaming.

"Huh?! Oh, sorry what'd you say?"

"Dude what's with you lately? You've been all like, I dunno, spaced out."

"Yeah sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." She explained.

"Hmm, this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a blonde girl, about as tall as you, super hot dancer?" He teased.

"I have no idea who or what you're talking about Noah."

"I knew it! Hey, you never did say how it went the other night on your not-a-date"

"Oh I didn't? Gee must've slipped my mind" she said sarcastically. The pair was working their way around the disk golf course at one of the nearby parks. It was a nice day outside and Santana had promised Puck that she would make up for ditching him last time when she passed to hang out with Brittany.

"Come on, spill it Lopez!" he prodded. Santana was in the middle of selecting a long-range driver as Puck sat on the bench close to the launching pad. She could tell by his body language, that he refused to move until he got some kind of information out of her. She stood back up flipping the disk in her hand uneasily.

"I told her about Vanessa" she said quietly, looking down away from Puck. That was a piece of information that he had least expected out of his friends' story. Santana had finally told Puck about her last girlfriend and their accident, but only after his incessant annoyance in teasing her about not drinking. He had never felt like more of an asshole in his life, as he had at that moment. They must've made some type of a connection somewhere in between, because that was a subject that Santana Lopez did not talk about, with anyone.

"Wow" he sighed, "That's pretty heavy"

"Yeah" she said with a blank stare. "It's not like I was advertising it though. It just kinda, I dunno, came up"

"Hmm, how'd she take it?"

Just as Santana was about to answer, her phone beeped notifying her of a new message.

**_From Quinn **DON'T ANSWER!**: _**** Boat party, Lake Travis, 5pm**

Santana looked at the message in deep thought before deciding to reply to the shorter blonde's text message.

**_To Quinn**DON'T' ANSWER!**:_**** You have a boat?**

**_From Quinn **DON'T ANSWER!**: _**** Well it's actually my parents, but they agreed to let me commandeer it. So you down? Wouldn't be the same without you ;]**

She couldn't help but roll her eyes after reading the last portion of the text message. It's not that she didn't like Quinn or think that she was attractive, because she most certainly was. Quinn was the exact type of girl that she would've gone after had it been three or four years ago. It's amazing how things can change.

**_From Quinn **DON'T ANSWER!**:_**** Oh yeah...Puckerman can come too -_- **

Puck had just launched his disk across the course before walking back to where Santana was studying her phone.

"Let me guess, Brittany's texting you?"

"Negative, it's actually Quinn. She's throwing a boat party at 5."

"When the fuck did Q get a boat?"

"Today apparently. You wanna go?" she inquired. Puck had to think about it for a second as he weighed out the pros and cons. Cons, they probably had to help pay for gas. Pros, party on a boat, get a tan, and girls in bikinis. The last pro was all it took to determine his decision.

"Uh hot chicks in bikinis. Are you really asking me if I want to go?" Puck scoffed playfully, "I should take your lesbian card for that". This caused Santana to laugh while typing out her reply to Quinn. They picked up their bags and moved on to complete the course before leaving to get ready for the evening on the lake

**[At the Lake]**

"Okay, who knows how to back a boat into the lake?" Quinn inquired.

"Wait, you're having a boat party, but you don't know how to put it into the lake?" Kurt asked looking at Quinn incredulously. Kurt was one of the other bartenders that worked alongside Puck. If gay was an understatement, then the guy pretty much bled rainbows of skittles. He had a classy way of carrying himself, not the annoying flamboyant type of gay. This made him a popular crowd favorite.

"Details, details" Quinn brushed him off.

"Well Puck and Snixx should be here soon. I'm sure one of them will know how to bac-"

"Santana's coming!?" Brittany exclaimed as she poked her head out from inside the large speedboat. She had been trying to get all the coolers and party gear situated inside the boat while Quinn and Kurt figured out how to get the boat in the water. Sad to say, Brittany wasn't surprised when finding out that Quinn had never backed a boat into the water before. Sometimes she had a tendency to never fully think things out before executing them. If she had a good idea then she kinda just winged it. This new piece of information however, did somewhat take her by surprise. Her best friend had failed to mention that the DJ and Puck would be joining them. The two had been texting back and forth here and there since their yogurt date. Brittany had even stopped by the DJ booth at work to say hi a few times. Things had changed between them since that day.

"Uh yeah, why else would I wear my good swimsuit" Quinn scoffed. This caused Kurt to roll his eyes at Quinn. He had found out about the little competition going on between the two girls and was pretty certain they were both in over their heads. He had taken an interest in the DJ when she first arrived at Shell Shock. She was smoke'n hot and kind of mysterious. He and Puck were the first of the staff to welcome her to the club. Kurt had found that she was actually quite enjoyable to be around. She made good conversation and had humorous wit about her. She flirted carelessly with girls, but was still chivalrous and classy. There was no way in hell that either one of these girls would be able to land a catch like Santana.

"God, give it up Quinn. What is this, try number 9?"

"Number 5!" both girls said in unison.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get my stuff out of the car." He said as he turned on his heel.

Brittany began checking herself in the reflection of the Plexiglas windshield on the speedboat. She pulled her hair tie out, allowing her long blonde hair to fall in a shaggy mess. Running her fingers through her hair to put it into place, her anxiety had begun to ease. She knew that Quinn was going to be all over Santana, and now after knowing about the unfortunate events of the Latina's past, that was just going to scare her away. Brittany knew that the only way to get close to Santana was going to be if Santana wanted to let her in, '_Piece of cake, right_?' she thought to herself.

[**Later on the boat**]

The party was in full swing as the music was blaring out of the large speedboat's speakers. Santana had brought her mini mixing table and had connected it to her iPod that filtered into the boat's stereo system. They were finally able to get the boat out into the water with the help of Puck and his random skill set. Apparently he had spent a few summers working as a teenager working at his uncle's fishing docks. They were currently making their way around the lake, tugging around willing party-goers in an inner tube behind the boat. Santana was hanging out at the front of the boat with Kurt and Sam another co-worker of theirs. Sam was one of the bouncers that worked the front door of Shell Shock.

"Ten bucks says that the girls wipe out in a minute" Sam joked as they watched Brittany, Quinn and two of the other club's dancers holding on for dear life in the tube. This caused Santana and Kurt to laugh as they watched along with Sam.

"Ten bucks says that it's Quinn's fault" Santana chuckled.

"Ha! That's not even worth the money", Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes. "That girl would wipe out gladly if it meant that she could get Latin Lady here to help her out of the water."

"What?! No way, that's not true" the DJ scoffed.

"Oh please, any chance she gets' she's all over you like a scalpel on Joan River's face. Unless you're actually interested, which I would caution you against; you should really just let her down already. The whole skeptical is just painful to watch."

Santana couldn't help but laugh at his last statement. "I just thought she was being nice! She's not really my type." She stated, taking a moment to look out onto the water before releasing her next comment. "Plus I kinda think I've found interest somewhere else." Kurt and Sam looked at each other with wide eyes, before both giving the DJ a pointed look.

"WHAT?!" they said in unison. Both guys knew how Santana Lopez was with women, and they knew that if anyone caught her attention then it was big deal.

"Shhhh, damn I can't tell you girls anything!" she chided as she continued to watch the girls in the tube on the lake. Kurt noticed her glance lingering on a particular girl making his eyes almost bulge out. Of all people, he wouldn't have guessed that it would be Brittany. She was gorgeous no doubt, but after hearing about her and Quinn trying to out do each other, he honestly thought Karma would bite them in the ass and the DJ would lack interest in either one of them. His last thought quickly brought on a moment of worry. Here Santana was slowly starting to fall for a girl after such a tragic loss, while Brittany in return was merely playing a catty game with her best friend. For the love of God and everything holy, he was going to have to keep her from breaking the poor girls heart. Sometimes he wondered how in the hell he got himself into these situations.

"So who is it?!" Sam asked with excitement. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Really Sam? Have you not noticed her drooling over a certain blonde beauty?" Kurt grunted as Santana smacked him. "Well thank you for clarifying my guess" he smirked.

"Wait, I thought you didn't like Quinn? I'm confused."

"God you're so slow sometimes" Kurt sighed, "Brittany, she's taking interest in Brittany."

"Oh. Well good luck with that. Ever since all that crap happened with Carmen, she refuses to date people from work, especially DJ's"

"So I've heard." Santana replied distractedly as she noticed the inner tube starting to wobble unsteadily on the surface of the water. "Uh oh, here they go". The stood up as they watched the tube bounce up a couple of times before hitting a wake and tossing the group of girls in the air before they landed in the water.

"WIPEOUT!" Puck yelled from the driver's seat of the boat. He began to circle around to pick up the stranded girls. Santana, Sam and Kurt moved towards the edge of the boat to assist pulling the girls back in. Santana smiled as she saw Brittany swimming towards her and stretched out her hand to help her up. Just as they were about to make contact, Quinn appeared from nowhere and dunked Brittany under the water as she took Santana's hand. She began to help pull Quinn up with slight disappointment. Quinn had almost made it up to the edge of the boat when Kurt suddenly appeared and pushed her back into the water. He wasn't going to let Quinn get in the way of the possibility of Santana finding happiness with someone again. This caused Brittany to laugh in the water, she took the opportunity to grab Santana's hand and be brought up to the boat again. She almost tripped and fell forwards while getting back into the boat, but was caught instead in an accidental embrace by the DJ. This had surprised both of them, as they stood there for a moment face to face. Santana hadn't realized until that moment how much she missed holding another body close to her. They smiled shyly at each other looking away as they reluctantly parted. Kurt smirked, realizing that there was a possibility that this was more than just a game for Brittany. People just don't look at each other like that.

"What the fuck Kurt!" Quinn yelled at him from the water. He rolled his eyes visibly from the boat deck and walked to the edge extending his hand out to his friend.

"There was a bee." He said deadpanned.

The party went on into the night. Eventually everyone parted into smaller groups located around the boat as they floated freely in the middle of the lake. Santana was sitting on the back of the boat looking out over the lake as the last bits of sunlight disappeared into the darkening skies. Suddenly she felt a towel drape over her shoulders before seeing Brittany suddenly appear as she sat down next to her. They were quiet for a minute or so as they both looked out onto the water.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brittany broke the silence.

"I'm thinking how it's really hard to concentrate on how pretty the lake is with you sitting next to me." She finished smiling at Brittany. This caught Brittany off guard, causing her to look away onto the water again as she blushed lightly. Santana looked down noticing the goose bumps on the dancer's arms. She took the towel from around her shoulders and moved to cover Brittany, bringing them closer than anticipated.

"Here it gets kinda chilly out," she said in a breathless whisper, they were so close Brittany could smell the mint of Santana's chewing gum. Santana saw as Brittany's eyes looked down to her lips. She began leaning in to close the space in between them.

"- 'Tana!" Puck yelled, startling both girls as they both snapped back. Santana sighed in annoyance.

"Be right there!" she yelled back. "I'm sorry, I'll be back." she said with sympathetic eyes.

"It's okay" Brittany replied with a small smile. She was still slightly lightheaded from being in such a close proximity of the Latina. Santana got up and began walking towards Puck. Kurt watched in horror from afar as they had gotten so close to their first kiss, only to have stupid Puck had to go interrupt them and fuck shit up. Kurt scanned the boat until locating Quinn. He quickly bee lined for her and pulled her aside.

"You know I'm still mad at you for earlier" she said in annoyance.

"Oh get over it Matilda, I told you there was a bee" he scoffed. "Look you gotta stop this thing with Santana that you and Britt have going on." He said with a pointed look.

"Kurt, it's not what you thin-"

"No it's exactly what I think. Those are the poor girls feelings that you both are messing with. She's been through a lot for you two to just go and start messing with her like tha-"

"KURT!" Quinn yelled hoping to get him to shut up for five seconds. "Look, I don't like Snixx like that." This caused him to look at her with surprise.

"Then what in the name of Elizabeth Taylor are you doin-"

"KURT, SHUT UP!" she cut him off. "If you would let me explain," she said in annoyance.

Kurt crossed his arms and glared at her, "I'm listening."

"I'm trying to get Brittany and Santana together." She said getting straight to the point before he could cut her off again. He stared at her dumbfounded. "Ever since Carmen, Brittany has closed herself off. It's like she lost a little of that light she used to have. Then Puck got all wastey pants a few weeks ago and spilled Snixx's story." Kurt made a mental note to smack the idiot for leaking private info. "The idea of getting them together popped into my head after I caught Brittany staring at her during set up one night. I knew that she would never approach her willingly on her own, but I know how competitive she can get. So I figured I would have to fake something to get her motivated."

"Oh my gay, you're a damn genius sometimes"

"I know" she said while pretending to buff her nails on her shoulder. "Puck's in on this too. He's been encouraging Santana on his side. If you think about it, it's kind of almost disgusting how much potential they have together. They've both been through crap you know? Plus, you seriously think I would be_that_ desperate over someone?" she finished.

"Yeah, I was seriously judging you there for a bit" he quipped. "Well I feel better about the whole situation now. All that's left is getting them to drop the last boundaries with each other."

"I think I have an idea! I'm gonna need help from you and Puckerman though."

**_ So I hope that was well worth the wait! AGH, they were so close! Haha don't hate me for that, I do everything with reason! Did anyone see that coming with Quinn? Tell me your thoughts and what you want to see next! Leave some love on that review page or PM me :) both make me happy and the world go round! Teaser Alert: Brittany may or may not meet Santanas family in the next two chapters! I will try not to make y'all wait too long on the next update! Chapter 7 is halfway done! Yay! Until next time loves!_**

**_~Minibeee_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Art of Persuasion

**Hello Lovers! I can't express my sincerest apologies for the late update. My girlfriend requires attention every now and again lol ;p and then there was Dallas Pride, and then I got sick. Lucky for you, me being sick means time off of work and more time to write! So here it is, please don't be discouraged! This is going to be what I consider an well entertained filler. Again, thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story. You motivate my creativity! Enjoy!**

**A/N: I do not own these characters. **

**Chapter 7: The Art of Persuasion**

The evening progressed, and the group decided to finally call in a night. Puck was able to get the boat back on the trailer and out of the lake with Sam's help. Everyone had gathered their things and was making their way back to their cars to head home. Santana was lifting up coolers and bags for Brittany to put in the back of Quinn's truck, stealing glances and letting their hands innocently brush against each other as they worked to pack up the pickup. Santana was having a hard time keeping her eyes off of Brittany, while the dancer was finding it difficult to keep a smile off of her face. They were so enthralled with each other that they failed to notice as Quinn, Puck and Kurt were huddled together by Puck's Jeep, speaking in hushed conversation.

"Ugh, look at them. Can they just kiss already?"

"They would've been all over that already if Deputy Dan here could work on his timing!"

"What?! How was I supposed to know that they were going to kiss? I thought she was like whispering something to her" Puck exclaimed in defense.

"Oh my gay" Kurt scoffed rolling his eyes, "You really need to learn how to read body language"

"Ladies, focus!" Quinn snapped. "So I have a feeling that ever since their moment was interrupted-" she paused and gave Puck a pointed look, causing him to look down at the ground. "It' going to take a little bit more of encouragement to get them close again."

"I got it!" Puck snapped his fingers. "Let me just make a call to momma Lopez. With her help, they'll be swapping spit in no time." He smiled.

"Wow that is an absolutely disgusting and unnecessary visual" Kurt grimaced.

"Ok well, until we can get her mom in on this we're going to have to improvise along the way."

"Dude she's gonna be so stoked! I know she's been worrying over San a lot lately"

"Well of course, she went through some traumatic shit. Puck text us as soon as you figure something out with Snixx's mom." Quinn directed.

"Word", with that the three co-workers dispersed to their own vehicles. Puck hopped into his Jeep waiting for Santana to finish helping Brittany pack up. Quinn walked back to her truck just as the girls finished packing the last of the stuff.

"Oh how nice of you to join us now that everything is done" Brittany remarked sarcastically with a smile.

"What can I say, the view was better from where I was at" she said, looking the Latina up and down and finishing with wink to Santana. There was that weird, swirly jealous feeling coursing through Brittany's stomach again. "Oh by the way, Snixx you think you can give Brittany a ride home? I'm staying at my parent's house tonight since I have to take the boat back." She said sweetly.

"Well I caught a ride with Puck, but yeah we take her." She said smiling at the taller blonde. It was funny how fast the feeling in her stomach could go from jealousy to butterflies with just a smile from the DJ.

"You're the best!" Quinn said before planting a kiss on Santana's cheek. Brittany's eyes narrowed slightly; there was that green jealous monster again. Santana cleared her throat and held her hand up to assist Brittany down from the bed of the truck. The dancer took the opportunity to allow her self a moment of clumsiness, as she stumbled off the truck and into the Latina's arms. Santana caught her in time, ending up closer to the girl than what she had planned as they stood there for a heartbeat of a moment in a full embrace. Quinn smirked as she mentally hi-fived herself, knowing that the quick peck on the cheek would only bring out the jealousy in her best friend. That was the only possible explanation for Brittany's sudden lack of grace.

"See y'all later then" Quinn waived as she made her way to the driver's side of the large truck. Santana pulled away first, looking away before the smile forming on her face to ruin her cool façade.

"The jeep right?"

"Uh, yeah c'mon".

The girls had just made it up to the Jeep when Santana over heard Puck ending a phone call. She waited to the side while Brittany hopped into the back seat of the Jeep, before she pushed the passenger seat back into place and entered the vehicle.

"We taking blondie home?"

"Yup!"

[**Thursday 8:30am**]

Noise. A loud, constant, annoying, monotone noise. Santana pulled her pillow out from under her head, in an attempt to swipe the air in the direction of the annoyance. She was rewarded with a loud clatter of her possessions falling off of her nightstand, and a yelp from her dog as the various items landed on him. Santana grunted with frustration as the noise stopped, only to begin again, but from farther away meaning she would have to leave her warm nest of sheets. She rolled out of bed, stumbling slightly while in search for the offending piece of technology. Picking her phone up from the pile of clothes on her floor, her thumb swiped the bar across the screen hoping to shut the alarm off. The DJ lay back down with her phone next to her pillow. Her eyes were drifting back shut just as a "HELLO?!" escaped from her phone. Santana's eyes snapped open in confusion as she scanned the room from her position. She really needed to stop eating before bed; she was starting to hear shit.

"HELLO!? Mija?!" The Latina sighed as her eyes rolled in annoyance, realizing why the incessant noise persisted for so long. She reached her hand outside the covers and grabber her phone.

"Mami?" she said a gruff morning voice.

"Mija, por que sigues durmiendo? Ya es tarde en la manana!"

"Mami it's early! Not everyone wakes up at six in the morning like you do"

"Well maybe if they did there wouldn't be those horrible shows with the cochinos that keep everything in their garages. What is it called? Horrors?" Santana chuckled at her mothers bi-lingual block.

"Hoarders Ma, it's called Hoarders."

"Tsk, you know what I meant!"

"Que pasa mami, me has llamado por la manana para hablar de la television?"

"No Mija, I was actually calling you because your tia y sus primos are here visiting from California. We're having a barbeque tonightand I would like for you make sure that you will be there." She finished her last sentence with authority. Santana's mother was well aware that she would do anything to get out of having to attend an event that included extended family. Ever since the accident her daughter had made it a point to distance herself from the possibilities of questions or remorse. She knew that despite the circumstances, what happened was not entirely her daughter's fault. You could not escape the will of fate. It was just so unfortunate the part that her daughter had to play in the situation. She was different now, her smiles weren't as big and her eyes never as happy. When Noah called her a couple of nights ago and told her of the new interest that her daughter had taken in someone, it was all she could do to not call her stubborn-ass of a daughter right then. So instead she called her sister, and they made plans to come visit later in the week hoping to help give the DJ that extra push in the right direction.

"Mami" Santana sighed, "I don't know, its really last minute." She ran a million different excuses in her head to use to get out of this one.

"SANTANA MARIBEL LOPEZ" this caused the DJ to flinch. One thing about Hispanic culture, you always knew you were in trouble when you're parents used your full name.

"Vas a venir esta noche y pasar tiempo con su familia. No hay excusas! Lo entiendes?" her mother said sternly.

Santana sighed in defeat. "Si Mami lo entiendo. I'll be there around four o'clock"

"Que bueno, y mija feel free to bring a friend with you. Your cousin brought her pinche girlfriend with her."

"Ma! Be nice!" she laughed at her mother's judgmental antics.

"Tsk, I'm always nice Mija. Te vere mas tarde"

"Ok, bye Mami" Santana said sweetly.

"Santana!" her mom shouted through the phone just as she was pulling it away from her ear. "Limpiar su cuarto! I know you have clothes everywhere!".

She took a moment to scan her room seeing clothing lying about in random areas of her room. How the hell did she know that?

"No I don't!" she exclaimed a little faster than necessary.

"Nina don't you lie to me I'm your mother, I know these things. Clean it up before I report you to Horrors."

The DJ laughed. "Hoarders Ma!"

"Ay, whatever just quit being a cochina!"

"Bye Mami!" she hung up the call before she could be chastised any more by her mother's all seeing third eye.

Santana sat there in her bed contemplating how the evening would go. She would be forced to spend time talking with her aunt and cousins. She took comfort that she would at least have her sisters there to keep her company if conversation got boring. Her head snapped up suddenly, remembering that her mother told her that she could bring a friend. Normally her go-to plus one was always Puck, but her thoughts were pulling her towards a different plus one. Was it too soon to introduce her to her family and throw her to the wolves? Her mother did say 'friend', that's what they were right? Despite their not-a-date-date, their almost kiss, and constant flirtatious touches and conversations in person and over text. There weren't any titles, and it didn't even feel like there was any pressure for it. For the most part both girls just seemed to be going with the flow of things. The Latina had begun to notice that she was the one who would initiate more of the flirtatious conversations. Staring at her phone lying there on her pillow, she had made her decision. She picked up the iPhone, opening up her text messages app and scrolling down the third conversation. After typing out and sending her message, she got up and began picking up her clothes from their various locations of her room and threw them into the hamper. Setting her phone on its speaker dock, electronic beats began piercing the open space as Santana began her day.

[**Brittany's Apartment**]

"Hey Britt! How do you feel about eating Mexican food tonight?" Marley yelled from their kitchen.

"Huh?" Brittany poked her head around the corner of entryway, toothbrush hanging out the side of her mouth. "Wah –oo auking ahou-?" she asked in confusion through a mouth full of toothpaste foam.

"Well a DJ Snixx, AKA Santana Lopez just texted you, asking if you wanted to attend a family barbeque with her. I just made the assumption that they would be eating Mexican food." Marley paused feigning thought for a moment. "Is that considered racial profiling?" Brittany ran to the kitchen sink spitting out her toothpaste.

"She said what?!"

"Ugh Britt that's just nasty!" her roommate said in disgust. "I wash my food there!"

The dancer ignored her roommate as she read over her text message. Her heart began racing slightly at the thought of meeting her family. She felt panic creeping up, realizing that meeting her family meant meeting her two sisters and most intimidating of all, her mother. From the stories that she had heard from Santana and Puck in passing was that the other three Lopez women were very protective over the middle child.

"Oh my god, I can't do this." She said in shock. "What if they don't like me?! What if they don't like me because I'm not Hispanic?!" Marley looked at her is silence for a moment before busting out laughing.

"It's not funny Marley! This is serious!"

"You're worried that they won't like you because you're not Mexican?" she said with disbelief.

"Hispanic" she sighed in annoyance. "She half Puerto Rican, half Spanish"

"OoOo …exotic. No wonder you're smitten" Marley smirked while leaning her elbows on the counter top. Brittany set her phone down on the counter with a thud, mirroring her roommate's stance on the opposite side of the island counter while placing her face in her hands.

Marley looked at her for a moment then sighed in exasperation. "Britt, you're being dumb. They'll love you, plus it's not like y'all are _together_-together. There's no title right?"

"No, no title" she mumbled through her hands before dropping them palm down on the counter. "I don't know what we are really. We flirt and talk all the time, but it's not like we've kissed or anything. Well, we almost have a couple of times, but then something interrupts." She huffed.

"Britt-Britt, I think you might just need to take the bull by the horns and get it done already."

"No Mar, she's gotta make the first move. I'm not gonna jump all over her if she's not ready."

"Ugh, you guys are making something so simple, so damn complicated" she sighed while rolling her eyes. "Well either you reply yes, or I'll do it for you."

Brittany looked at her with a pout and sad eyes as she handed her phone over. Marley shook her head and took the phone before typing out a reply to the Latina's request. It would be a miracle if these two ever got anywhere at the rate they were going. She crossed her fingers that someone in Santana's family would be able to see what everyone else could when the two were around each other. Maybe one of them could kick the DJ in the ass to get the ball a roll'n already.

"Well come on, lets go find you something to wear" Marley said, grabbing Brittany's arm as her roommate emitted a groan.

**Well what'd ya think? Like I said earlier, it was more of just a fun, entertaining filler. Chapter 8 is going to be a much longer chapter. Being hispanic myself, trust me when I say that family barbeques are a huge affair that usually involve your whole damn family, friends and are highly eventful. Get ready! So tell me your thoughts on momma Lopez?! Trust me when I say that you're gonna love her if you don't already! So I'm in need of a name for one of Santana's sisters, roll in the suggestions on that review page. I love love love reading all the reviews by the way, and I feel like they might assist in making me better *hint hint*nudge nudge* ;) I will try and respond to all of them. So question and suggest away! On another note, I've noticed that a lot of other authors have twitter pages for live Q/A's but I'm not really sure if it's THAT serious? Can anyone help me out with that? Ok, I will stop blabbing now. Can you tell I've been in quarantine for a hot minute now? lol Until next time Lovers!**

**~Minibeee**


	8. Chapter 8: A Family Affair

**AHHHHH! Hello Lovers, I'm back! Please don't kill me! I won't even give you the excuses, they're probably too lame anyways lol. So here it is! Gah I really hope you all like the chapter because it was hella fun writing it. It's super long by the way. It's only fair for y'all having to wait so long on me! Thank you thank you thank you to everyone that reviewed/fav'd/followed! Oh, I have included the translations for an easier read. Enjoy!**

_StephaniieC: I'm from Texas, but I'm half Spanish, half Mexican. If that's what you were asking specifically? lol_

_Brittana Snix: Thanks for the name!_

_hotdamnaya: Here's some good humor for ya!_

**Chapter 8: A Family Affair**

It was like her hands had a mind of their own as they refused to stop fidgeting with the bottom hem of her white cotton skirt. She had been sitting on her couch anxiously waiting for Santana to pick her up before going to meet her family. Brittany swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. Her family. Not her parents and her sisters, oh no. Her parents, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins and whoever else would be there that she wasn't already aware of. The thought of extended relatives being there had not even crossed her mind until the DJ had called her to let her know that she was on her way before relaying that small bit of information. This changed everything, because now there were more people added to the list of good first impressions. No pressure right? She bit her bottom lip thinking about all the different things that could go wrong. Was she wearing the right thing? She had chosen her favorite white skirt; it was cut right at her knees and flowed when she walked. Brittany complimented it with a plain, gray V-Neck fitted t-shirt and her hair down in loose waves. After several wardrobe changes, this was the only outfit that looked presentable for what she thought the DJ's parents would expect. The doorbell rang suddenly, pulling Brittany from her inner turmoil.

Brittany's worries disappeared momentarily when she opened her door to see Santana smiling face. It amazed her how that smile and those eyes could wipe away every worry in the world. Suddenly a laugh escaped the Latina.

"Why are you laughing?!" Brittany questioned with a frown.

"You look like a kid who just dropped a full jug of milk all over the floor"

"What? No I don't! Why would I look like that?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Santana said with a shrug of her shoulders. Brittany stood there quietly for a moment before giving in.

"Ok, I may or may not be nervous about meeting your family" she sighed in frustration.

"Ha! I should be the one that's nervous; I haven't seen most of them for more than a moment in about two years." She chuckled again grabbing Brittany's hand, pulling her towards her car, "You worry too much."

Brittany's breath caught in her throat as she relished the feeling of holding Santana's hand for the first time. Regardless of the fact if Santana was even aware of the action, this small gesture had just opened up a whole new area of playing ground for the two girls. The fact that it was Santana who had initiated the contact made it that much better.

[The Lopez Residence]

The drive was a little bit longer than Santana remembered. Perhaps it was the fact that she knew she was going to have to be around her extended family that made the drive that much more longer than normal. She began to feel slightly guilty as she tried remembering how long it had been since she actually went to go visit her family. While she talked to her mom frequently on the phone, and texted her sisters often she hadn't actually visited them in quite some time. They didn't live that far, the drive usually took Santana about forty-five minutes on a good day with light traffic. She was hoping that her family would be too caught up with seeing her for the first time in a while that they would steer away from the heavy questions. That was partially the reason that she stayed away as much as she had. She looked over to the passenger seat where she could see Brittany nervously fumbling with her hands in her lap. She still found it humorous that she was about as nervous as Santana was to see the Lopez clan. If the distance from her family wasn't enough, this is the first time she had brought someone home to meet her family since she lost Vanessa. Hell, this was the first time she was interested in anyone since Vanessa. She was torn; half of her felt guilt and the other half excitement for something new. They pulled into a dirt road that was covered by an archway of trees. Brittany finally began to see a gradual formation of a large house as they neared closer to the residence. Santana had never really mentioned much about her parents, or what their occupation happened to be, but judging by the house that they pulled up to it must be something pretty prestigious. The Lopez residence was a grand two-story house covered in gray stone, with a four-car garage that was located slightly off to the left side of the home. Brittany was so busy admiring the outside of the home that she hadn't even noticed as Santana killed the engine and made her way to the other side of the car. She came back to her senses as the door opened and a slim tan hand was offered to assist her out of the car.

"Do I look okay? Am I wrinkled?" Brittany asked as she got out of the car and began smoothing out her skirt. Santana chuckled lightly as she grabbed the blonde's hands, forcing them to make eye contact.

"You look beautiful, but you gotta breathe before you turn blue in the face." The DJ teased, causing the blonde to retract her hands quickly but not before swatting Santana on the shoulder. The Latina grabbed her hand again, this time tugging her along the flagstone path, from the driveway to the front door. She opened the front door to the massive house, knowing that her family usually left it unlocked when expecting company. The house was quiet, but muffled voices and music could be heard from what Brittany assumed was the back of the house. The smell of food infiltrated her senses the farther into the house that they walked. If she thought the house was big from the outside, then all her thoughts were replaced after seeing the inside of the home. The muffled voices became louder as the girls entered the kitchen in the back half of the home, their hands still held in a tight embrace. At this point, neither of the girls could figure who was really supporting whom. Santana gave her a quick smile and gripped her hand slightly before letting go. She walked up behind a woman of slightly taller height that was currently facing away from the girls, preoccupied stirring contents in a pot on the stove. Wrapping her arms around her, the other woman startled in surprise.

"Alexa para le!" [_Alexa stop it!]_

"Aye Mami, ya te has olvidado de mí?!" [_Aw mom, you forgot me already?!_] the older woman turned around, a smile immediately appearing as she tightly embraced her middle child.

"Mija! ¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando estaba en su camino?" [_Why didn't you call me when you were on your way?!_] she finished with a smack to her daughters arm. Santana flinched as her mom hit the same spot that was attacked by Brittany not but five minutes earlier. Seeing the interaction between the two Brittany let out a chuckle, catching the older woman's attention. The look on her face could only be described as genuine excitement as her face lit back up with a smile.

"Mija, are you going to be rude or introduce me to your guest?"

"Ma, this is Brittany. Brittany this is my mom, Eva Lopez" she sighed with a roll of her eyes. While it had been a while since she brought anyone home to meet her family, she still remembered how her mom tended to get.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Mrs. Lopez" Brittany said sweetly as she extended out her hand. Instead she was enveloped in a warm hug.

"Oh please, call me Eva! It's nice to meet you too Brittany. Santana doesn't ever bring anyone around to meet us. Sometimes I think Im going to end up seeing her on an episode of Horrors, you know where those people lock themselve up in their house with all thier junk."

"Oh. My. God." Santana sighed with her face in her hands. "HOARDERS, Ma. It's called HOARDERS! We've been through this!"

"Tsk, callete [hush] Santana, she knows what I mean! Brittany you will have to excuse my daughter, she tends to have rude outbursts. Her father and I thought she had torrets for a time." Eva stated with pointed look at Santana, as Brittany failed to contain her laughter.

"Well I assure you she has only been nothing but sweet and polite with me." She smiled.

" 'Tana, you're here!"

Just then another girl made her way quickly down the staircase that led into kitchen, almost tackling Santana over in a hug. She was about the same height as Eva, when she looked up from hugging the DJ there was no doubt in Brittany's mind that the girl was one of Santana's sisters. She looked like a younger, taller version of the Latina; only with lighter brown hair, and her eyes had a tinge of green to them.

Her eyes quickly narrowed in suspision as she made eye contact with Brittany. "Quien es la gringa? _[Who's the white girl?]_ " earning her a smack from her mother as Eva made her way back to the stove."Ow! what?!"

"Brittany this is my little sister Alexa. Alexa this is Brittany." Santana introduced.

"How do you know my sister?" she asked directly.

"Oh, well we actually met at work."

"So what, are you a bartender or something?" Alexa interrogated.

"No, I actually dance at the club."

" 'Tana never mentioned working at a strip club." She deadpanned.

" ALEXA!"

" ALEXANDRA SOPHIA LOPEZ!" Santana and her mother exlaimed in shock at the same time.

"Wow, way to be fucking rude 'Lexa." Another girl appeared from the hallway that Santana and Brittany had previously entered through. Her skin was just as dark as Santana's, but her hair almost a light honey brown and her eyes of light amber coloring. She was gorgeous.

Smiling as she made her way up to the blonde, she extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Santana's older sister Olivia. Everyone just calls me Oli. Sorry about my youngest sister, she turned twenty and her manners went out the door with the filter for her fucking mouth." She finished her last statement with a heated look at the youngest Lopez, who looked unfazed.

"Olivia, watch your language!" Eva chastised. "I'm sorry Brittany, looks like the turrets might've ran through the genetic line. Get out while you can." She smiled at the blonde before immediately looking at her two other daughters, pointing at them with her wooden spoon and giving them the death glare. "Y si alguno de ustedes lo arruines, yo personalmente te cortaré la herencia! _[And if either one of you mess this up, I will personally cut off your inheritance!]". _Brittany wasn't' quite sure what Eva had said, but whatever it was cause both sisters to flinch.

"Whatever, nice to meet you, blah blah blah." Alexa said to Brittany unenthusiastically with a waive as she walked out the back door. She could briefly hear laughs and conversation in Spanish before the back door shut. Santana had walked over to Brittany and rested her forehead on her shoulder.

"I am **_so_** sorry, Lex is a little over protective of me. If you want to go I would definitely understand."

" No way Santana Lopez, you're not using me to get out of spending time with your family" Brittany smirked with a knowing look. "I can handle your sisters, my concern was your mom. Plus I can't say that my sister wouldn't possibly be the same way, given the circumstance."

"So Brittany, you and 'Tana work together?" Oli cut in.

"Yep, she spins at the club that I work at. Oh, and it's not a strip club for the record." Her comment caused all three Lopez women to laugh. "The easiest way for me to describe it would be like go-go dancing meets Coyote Ugly, but I don't have to bartend. I just get to dance all night long."

"She's one of the best ones there too" Santana smiled at the blonde. This caught the attention of Eva and Oli. They had been wondering prior to Santana's arrival, if Puck had been exaggerating about this new girl just to get their hopes up. Looking at each other for confirmation that there was definitely something there, they knew what their next goal entailed.

[Later in the evening]

Eventually Santana had made her way out to the back yard where the rest of her family resided while the food was finishing cooking. She said her hellos and introduced Brittany to everyone. Things weren't going as bad as she thought that they would. Her family was so enthralled with Brittany that they didn't even attempt nose their way into the details of her personal business. For that she was thankful. Santana stood by the smoker with her dad as he was putting the finishing touches on the brisket and fajitas, as Brittany was occupied with Santana's mom, Oli and her two aunts.

"She's really pretty mija. Seems to me like you picked a good one." He said with a smile, while turning the meat in the pit.

"Yea-, wait no. Papi we're not together." She corrected.

"Hmm, well it sure doesn't look like it" he smiled, looking at his middle daughter from the corner of his eye. "You know, I think I would like seeing her around more often. In fact I would like seeing **_you_** around here more often too." They both chuckled at his statement. While she loved her mom, Santana was a daddy's girl. Javier Lopez was not a man of many words, but when he did speak it was either of knowledge or comedic relief. It was this demeanor that kept them so close since their mannerisms were so similar. They could both be content spending time together as they were now, in comfortable silence staring at cooking meat on the pit with an occasional bit of light conversation.

"Papi, I'm scared" she admitted quietly.

He sighed heavily before answering. "Mija" he started, "te mereces ser feliz, y no hay nada en este mundo que se puede hacer para quitar eso de ti mismo [_you deserve to be happy, and there's nothing in this world you could do to take that away from yourself._]"

"Y lo que si no se siente lo mismo? [_And what if she doesn't feel the same?]_

_"_Está en sus ojos [It's in her eyes]" He finished as he cupped her face in his hands, before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Además te estás haciendo viejo, el amor no se encontrará [_Plus you're getting old, and love won't find itself_]'

"Papi you've been hanging around mom too much. I'm only twenty-four, I have plenty of time." She said with a shake of her head. As much as she hated to admit, she knew that he was right. She felt something for Brittany. She had felt something for Brittany since the first time they had ever made eye contact. It scared her shitless for more than one reason. As if on que, the blonde looked over from where she sat with Santana's family and she simply smiled. Before she realized what she was doing, she joined the group of women taking a seat right next to the blonde on the outdoor lounging couch.

"I hope my mom and my aunts haven't been interrogating you" she said looking at the other women as they feigned hurt feelings.

"Aye mija, we were just telling her stories from when you were little." Fear immediately took over the look on Santana's face. Oh no, no, this was not supposed to happen on the first visit!

"They were just telling me how you would refuse to wear clothing when you were three." Brittany laughed.

"It was impossible to keep her in clothes!" Eva exclaimed with a shake of her head. 'We couldn't even take her out, because she would take off all her clothes when no one was looking. Then there we were the next minute with a naked three year old out in public running around and screaming her head off."

"Oh my god, mami can we please talk about something else?!" Santana pleaded in embarrassment as she hid her face in her hands. The rest of the women could only laugh more at her current state.

"Aww, it's okay San. It's a cute story." Brittany comforted, giving her back a rub.

"HA! We haven't even told her about the time you took mom's bottle of Nair an-"

"Look at that, dinner's ready!" Santana cut off her older sister before she could embarrass the DJ further.

Dinner turned out to be quite an event, as more stories were relayed of Santana, the shenanigans of the Lopez sisters and their cousins. For just having met all of her family, Brittany had never felt so included and welcomed. Even Alexa came around, engaging in conversation although her input was never directed at the blonde. After hearing so many stories of the DJ's childhood, it was clear that she and her youngest sister were extremely close. Brittany knew that it would take some time for her to accept the possibility of adding someone new into the picture. She realized then that all of this was so much more than a game between her and Quinn now. When had things changed?

"Hey Brittany, would you mind helping me out with getting the deserts? There's a lot of stuff to take out." Olivia asked from across the table.

"Sure"

"I can help too." Santana offered as she began to get up out of her chair.

"No! It's okay, we should be able to get everything." Oli declined as she pushed her chair in and made her way back towards the house, but not before tugging on the back of Alexa's shirt. The younger Lopez looked at her sister in annoyance, before realizing her sister's intentions. Santana's cousin had asked her a question causing her to miss the gesture. Brittany followed Olivia into the kitchen, her momentum causing her to run right into the eldest sister as she stopped and turned around abruptly.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she apologized. Just then she heard the back door close, looking back she saw Alexa walk up into the kitchen. It was just she and Santana's sisters alone in the kitchen. She had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen.

"Man I really walked right into this one." She sighed as both girls stood right in front of her side by side.

"Look Brittany here's the deal, our sister has been through a lot. You're the first person that she's brought around since her last girlfriend. Now whether you know what happened with that or not, let's just say that it didn't end well." Olivia stated. Brittany noticed the sadness that suddenly filled Alexa's eyes as she looked to the floor.

"I know about Vanessa." She confirmed, "Santana was the one that actually told me." This gained both of the girl's attention, as they both knew that was a subject that was never initiated or spoken of by their sister.

"Good, then you understand why we're having this conversation."

"Look I like your sister a lot. I have not ever, nor do I intend to push her to do something she doesn't want or isn't ready for." She said with sincerity.

"Whatever, just don't fuck shit up blondie." Alexa threatened as she brushed pass Brittany to go back outside. Olivia rolled her eyes at her youngest sister's attitude. She felt bad suddenly seeing the discouragement in Brittany's facial expression.

"Don't worry about Lex, she'll come around. She's not as bad as she seems, it's just not an easy adjustment for her. Vanessa and her were very close."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Please don't be discouraged though, I really like you a lot and so do my parents. I see the way my sister looks at you when she thinks no one is watching." Oli smiled. "But she's my little sister, so I have to look out for her where I can."

"I think I would be a little worried if you didn't."

Santana had just finished listening to her cousin's funny story about her college mishap, when she realized that Brittany and Oli still hadn't come back yet. She looked up when she heard the back door slam, seeing Alexa walking back out to the table with an annoyed look on her face. It took all of about five seconds to put the pieces together. Her eyes went widened in sudden fear.

"Oh shit." she cursed under her breath as she quickly stood and began making her way to the house. Opening the back door she saw her sister and Brittany standing on opposite sides of the of the counter tops, her entrance seemed to startle them both. Brittany's face immediately lit up with a smile as her sister quickly turned around and began digging in the fridge.

"Uh, hey you guys need help?" She asked awkwardly.

"You know what I actually got everything. Sorry Britt, I guess I didn't need the help after all." Olivia said sweetly as she walked towards the back door. Her eyes avoided Santana's as her younger sister glared at her. The DJ waited until the door closed completely behind her sister before turning around and walking back up to the blonde.

"If what I think just happened, happened then I am _really _sorry." She sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Brittany smiled.

"Mmhhmmm" The DJ hummed in disbelief.

"C'mon, let's go get desert before it's all gone!" she changed the subject, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her towards the door. "You have a big family."

"Ha, this isn't even half of my mom's side!" Santana laughed as they made their way outside.

The night eventually came to an end as Santana and Brittany began saying their goodbyes to the Lopez clan. Brittany was pretty sure she hit the record for most hugs in a minute. Once they had finished with all the aunts, uncles, cousins, and family friends, they finally started to make their way around the side of the house to the driveway. Brittany and Eva walked ahead of Santana, her dad and her sisters as they engaged in light conversation. Suddenly she felt her arm being tugged back by her younger sister. Rolling her eyes in annoyance as she stopped to face her.

"What Lex?"

"Do you like her?"

"Yes, I like her. I like her a lot and you acting like an asshole to her all night isn't really helping my cause." Santana snapped back.

"What about Vanessa?"

"What about her Alexa?! She's gone, she's been gone for almost three years."

"Well you just can't forget about her!"

"I will _never_ forget about her! Every waking moment of her is forever embedded into my brain." She said heatedly, having to pause for a moment and take a step back from her sister. "This is the first time Lex, that I have felt something, anything. This is the first time in three years that I'm not floating around; numb to everything that passes by. I figured out of all people you would at least be happy and supportive. It's bad enough that I can't even forgive myself, and have been purposely feeling guilty for even looking at Brittany in that way."

" 'Tana, I didn't mean t-"

"I know what you meant." She sighed in frustration. "I know that she was your best friend, which made everything worse. Just remember that you're not the one having to live with it every moment."

"I'm sorry." Her sister muttered quietly, shoving her hands in her pockets while looking at the ground. With that Santana turned on her heel and walked towards the driveway, leaving her sister standing there on the side of the house. She noticed the concerned look on her dad's face as he saw her approaching from the walkway. He had a good idea of what the cause was for the delay of his daughter's arrival. Words of gossip weren't necessary. He had seen and dealt with his youngest daughter's attitude since the minute Santana had walked through the door holding Brittany's hand. Javier walked up to his daughter and enveloped her in bear hug, kissing her forehead. Leaning down, he whispered something in her ear. She smiled and hugged him tighter before releasing him.

"Mija, are you sure you girls don't want to just stay the night? Es tarde [_It's late_]."

"Uh, no Mami. We'll be fine, the drive isn't that far."

Eva sighed, "I know, but I'm your mother, I worry."

"Don't worry Eva, I'll text you when we get back in the area." Brittany promised as she hugged Hispanic goodbye. This caught Santana's attention.

'_Oh god, my mother has her number'_, she thought. She had to make a mental note to tell her mom that embarrassing stories were off limits unless she was around.

They both got in the car, and waived to her family in the driveway as they exited to the dark dirt path that would eventually take them to the highway and on home. Brittany's hand moved and covered Santana's as it laid on the gear shifter. It astonished Santana how natural it felt to hold the slim pale hand, rubbing her thumb across the top of her fingers. Realization suddenly struck the DJ.

"Hey, are you in a hurry to get home?" She asked the blonde.

"Santana, it's almost one a.m."

"Yeah, you're right, sorry" she said shaking her head. Of course the poor girl was probably exhausted after having to deal with her family all evening.

"No silly, I meant what could I possibly hurry home to do at one a.m.?!" Brittany laughed.

"Oh! Okay good, I have somewhere that I want to take you." She said happily, giving the pale hand a slight squeeze.

_** DID YOU LIKE IT?! Did it live up to your expectations? Review it if you really love me! I gotz some Brittana coming up very very soon :) Super glad that Glee is back on!**_

_**Until next time lovers!**_

_**~minibeee**_


	9. Chapter 9: Patience is a Virtue

**_Hello Lovers, I'm back! I apologize for my impromptu hiatus. October was kind of hectic, but I hope that everyone had a great Halloween! After a couple of antsy messages and reviews, here's your chapter! Enjoy! -Minibee_**

Chapter 9: Patience is a Virtue

"So not that I don't trust you or anything, but I'd be lying if I wasn't slightly curious about where exactly it is that we're going."

"Patience grasshopper"

They had been driving for sometime, passing through the city and were now driving along what seemed to be a back road of some sort. Santana's remixes were playing through the stereo during their drive, as the DJ told Brittany more about the family members that they had met earlier that evening. Being so caught up in conversation, the blond just noticed how far out across the city they had driven. One other thing she had taken note of was how Santana held on to her hand the entire drive out to wherever it was that they were going.

"What are you so smiley about? "

Brittany was pulled from her thoughts suddenly, as she was caught off guard.

'_Damn she caught me!_'

"Uh, nothing. Just thinking about how fun your family was and all the stories that they were telling me about you when you were little"

'_Good cover dumbass'_, she chastised herself.

"Ugh, that was embarrassing." Santana laughed. "Let's not ever bring those stories up to anyone else okay? Deal?"

"Oh I don't know, they were pretty funny stories of you. I think you might have to bribe me." Brittany flirted.

"Really now!? So you're blackmailing me are you?" Santana had pulled into a dirt road cove, putting the car in park and killing the engine. She leaned over the center console questioning the blonde, both girls' only inches from each other.

Brittany feigned thought for a moment, "Hmm, maybe I am and maybe I'm not. Like I said, they were really funny stories." She smiled as she finished her sentence barely above a whisper.

"You know, I think I know just the bribe" Santana let her sentence trail off as she leaned further over the console.

Both girls were suddenly startled as Santana's phone rang loudly from its perch on her dash. The loud ringer breaking the heavy silence as they almost had their first kiss. Santana sighed in annoyance, looking over at her caller screen seeing that it was her mother calling.

"Either my mother has the worse timing ever, or the universe seriously hates me" she said as she hung her head.

"You know, you don't have to answer the phone" Brittany said biting her bottom lip.

Santana looked at her phone as it continued to ring. Knowing how persistent her mom was about calling until she picked up, she decided to take her chances. At that moment the device finally stopped ringing.

"I'll call her back later" she smiled as they both leaned into each other again. Just as they were about to make contact, a phone ringer went off again. This time it was Brittany's phone.

"Ugh, hold that thought, okay?" she said as she fished out her phone from her purse. It was rare that anyone ever called her this late at night. Brittany rolled her eyes when she saw the picture of Marley and herself making duck faces to the camera on the ID screen of her iPhone. Swiping the bar across the screen she answered the phone.

"You better be bleeding out or the apartment is burning to the ground."

_-'Whoa, don't get mad at me for being concerned about your well-being. It's like two o'clock, I was just making sure that they didn't make you like a Mayan sacrifice to the gods or something' _

This caused Santana to laugh as she overheard Brittany's roommate on the phone. Pulling Brittany's phone towards her she spoke into the phone's mic, "Uh, I'm Puerto Rican and Spanish, wrong continent." Brittany gave the DJ a playful slap on her arm as she pulled the phone back to her ear.

_-' Santana?'_

"Mmhmm" the blonde answered waiting for the realization to hit her roommate.

_-'Aw shit! Y'all are like all alone and stuff right now huh?'_

"Yup, great timing by the way"

_-"Say no more. I'm sorry; I'll take dish duty for two weeks. 'Kay-love-you-bye!'_

Brittany laughed, shaking her head as she hung up the phone and put it back in her purse.

"Despite her lack of knowledge in geography and history, I think I really like your roommate" Santana smiled.

"Yeah, she definitely keeps things interesting."

Just as Brittany turned around with intent on closing the distance between the two girls, the cabin light of the car turned on as Santana opened the door.

"Uh, where're you going?" she asked, disappointment and confusion taking over her face.

"Come on, I told you I wanted to take you some where didn't I?"

"…Yeah…." Her reply was full of uneasiness, causing Santana to smile.

"Well….we're here"

The car door closed and Brittany sat there for a moment. She definitely wasn't expecting to be taken out in the middle of nowhere at two am in the morning. Maybe this was a good thing, something sweet. Or maybe she was about to be dragged out, gagged and stranded. The Latina knocked on her window, scaring Brittany. She shook her head, reminding herself to stop watching so much Law and Order. Opening the car door hesitantly, she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Sooo where are we exactly? And why do I feel like this could be something out of a crime show?"

Santana let out a small laugh as she shook her head at the blonde. "I don't know if people have ever told you this, but I think you might watch a little too much TV."

"Yeah, well you'll thank me if the world ever gets over run with zombies. Walking Dead taught me all I know." She said off handedly as she turned in a circle and took in what she could see of her surroundings. By the time she had come back around to where Santana was, the girl was much closer than a few seconds ago.

"I don't think we're going to have that problem tonight." Her voice was now but a whisper as Santana's hands found their way to Brittany's hips. They shuffled backwards until the dancer felt herself bump against the side of the car, neither one of the girls ever breaking eye contact. The DJ leaned in closer to Brittany, but the blonde was taken by surprise again as she felt herself being suddenly lifted and set on the hood of the car.

"Uh, thank you?" she said in confusion again.

"You're wearing a skirt, I figured I'd help you out" Santana answered in a charming smirk. This girl might've been timid and shy at first, but she definitely knew what she was doing now. Just when Brittany thought she was beginning to be able to read her, she went and turned things around on her again. Santana walked around to the other side of the car and hopped up on the hood next to Brittany, leaning her back against her windshield and looking up at the sky. Brittany scooted back and mirrored her position.

After a few minutes, Brittany spoke breaking the silence. "So I hate to break it to you, but I think it's a little too cloudy to see stars tonight."

"Well thank you captain obvious!" Santana laughed. "You have no patience do you?" she turned her head to look at Brittany.

"Sure, I have patience when I know what I have to have patience _for_" she said giving the Latina a look with emphasis. Santana chuckled at her again; turning her attention back towards the sky she grabbed Brittany's hand. There was that feeling again. The tingle up the arms and butterflies in their stomachs. A far off rumble sounded somewhere out in front of the car. Santana gave the pale hand a squeeze, "Here we go!"

"Santana…..what was that sound?"

"Just look up" she laughed, lacing her hand with Brittany for a more secure hold; the rumbling growing louder. Just as Brittany was going to say something, a loud rushing noise hit them as a large commercial jet plane flew a few feet over them during a take off. The speed of the jetliner and their close proximity created a force that pushed them slightly back against the windshield. This was definitely not what Brittany was expecting. It was almost like a roller coaster ride, except instead of feeling like you were falling to your death you had a huge airplane that looked like it was going to fall on you. She decided she kind of liked it as a smile took over her face and a small laugh escaped her.

"Okay, I have to admit that was pretty awesome!"

"See good things come to those who wait." Santana smiled as she looked over at Brittany again. The blonde held the girls stare mirroring her smile.

"You definitely got that right" Brittany could tell Santana caught her double meaning as she looked back up at the sky shyly. She could've sworn she saw a bit of a blush on the tan skin in the dark. Another rumble sounded, this time slightly closer than where the other one started.

"Is there another one coming?" the dancer inquired.

"Nope, because I think if what I just saw was lightning then I'm pretty sure that was thunder. We should probably get outta here anyways; it's getting a little late. I'm kind of worried to see what else Marley would come up with if I kept you out any longer."

"I don't know who has a worse imagination, me or her" Brittany sighed. By this time Santana had made her way off of the hood and back around to Brittany's side of the car to help her down. She was slightly disappointed when Santana let her go immediately after her feet hit the ground. She did however open the door for her as Brittany got back into the passenger seat of the car.

* * *

After almost thirty minutes they began to enter back into city limits. The rain had begun to fall a decent rate. Santana finally pulled onto Brittany's street, parking a little further away from the front of her apartment as all the spaces were currently occupied. Santana spoke first breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Thank you again for hanging out with me and putting up with my family today. I hope they didn't scare you too badly" she smiled.

"Not all, they were all so much fun. My family lives a little far so it was nice being around the atmosphere again."

"Well I'm glad you had fun. I'm sorry about my sister too by the way. I swear she's usually not that rude. Things with her are just kind of …..complicated….when it comes to me getting… close … to anyone." Santana looked down as she finished her sentence, frustration in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, Oli kinda filled me in."

Brittany cupped the DJ's cheek, forcing her to meet her gaze. She smiled as the pale thumb rubbed across the side of her face.

"I had a great time. I'll see ya later 'kay?" Brittany said reassuringly as she leaned over and gave the girls other cheek a quick peck before exiting her car and walking towards her apartment in the heavy rain. She had almost made it to her front door as a hand grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around. There she stood face to face with Santana. They stood there for a moment as the rain continued to come down around them. Before Brittany could say anything, Santana placed her hand on the small of the dancer's back and pulled her in closing the distance between them. Every coherent thought or worry was forgotten as their lips connected. The kiss was slow as they both took in the moment, relishing the feel of one another. Brittany dropped her purse and wrapped her arms around the DJ's neck as she was pulled in closer as the kiss intensified. Their lips moved in perfect timing together as if they had kissed each other their whole lives. By the time they broke apart neither girl was quite sure how long they had been kissing in the rain, their only evidence to the time being their soaked clothing.

"Yup, definitely worth waiting for" Santana said breathlessly as Brittany leaned in and touched their foreheads together with a smile.

"Santana"

"Yeah?"

"It's raining."

"It is, isn't it."

**_FINALLY! You guys have no idea how long it took me to plan this chapter out, it had to be PERFECT. I hope you all enjoyed it and it was well worth the wait J Leave a review and let me know what you think! By the way, I know some of you were concerned with Santana's sister in the last chapter. For clarification, Vanessa was her best friend as well as Santana's tragic ex. So hence the slight bit of animosity. Loose ends will be tied up in chapters to come. I'll be seeing you all soon with another update!_**

**_-Minibee_**


End file.
